


Lichtlose Nacht

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war eine Visitenkarte, darauf stand in schlichten schwarzen Buchstaben die Bezeichnung: “Private Hunting Club” und eine Telefonnummer. Irgendetwas daran kam Aya sofort merkwürdig vor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~

"Gib Acht, wenn du gegen Ungeheuer kämpfst,  
dass du nicht selbst zum Ungeheuer wirst.  
Denn wenn du lange genug in einen Abgrund schaust,  
schaut der Abgrund irgendwann auch in dich hinein."

Friedrich Nietsche- Jenseits von Gut und Böse

~

Da stand er, der deutsche Dämon.

Glutrote Haare hingen ihm in Strähnen in sein kantiges Gesicht mit dem wie hineingemeißelten,  
falschen Lächeln und den eisblauen Augen.

Seine Kleidung war vollkommen weiß, ebenso wie die seines Partners.  
Weiße Schuhe, weiße Hosen, weißes Hemd. Vormals sicherlich fein säuberlich weiße Handschuhe,  
jetzt tief dunkelrot getränkt von Blut, mit dem ihm auch Brust und Bauch besudelt waren,  
das in kleinen Tropfen in seinem Gesicht hing und an einer Haarsträhne glitzerte. Er stand in  
einer dünnen Lache davon die sich unter ihm auf dem schmutzigen Boden des Kellerraumes  
gesammelt hatte. Unbeeindruckt dessen zog sich sein Lächeln ein wenig weiter, als er sich mit  
souveräner Handbewegung seine Ärmel zurecht schüttelte, seine Handschuhe nachzog.

“Was meint ihr”, hallte seine leise, schmeichelnde Stimme auf deutsch von den feuchtkalten  
Wänden wieder, “Sollen wir beginnen?”

Ken warf mit ersticktem Laut seinen Kopf zurück, sein Körper wurde sichtbar starr und  
presste sich gegen das unnachgiebige Holz des Stuhls auf den er gefesselt war. Aya erinnerte  
das Zurückrollen der dunklen Augen in Todesangst an etwas, das er einmal spät nachts gesehen  
hatte. In einem Film von Tierschützern. Über Schlachthäuser.

~

Das ganze Geschehen hatte einige Zeit früher begonnen sich zu entwickeln.

Es war lange nach den Tagen des ursprünglichen Weiß in Japan.

Aya fand sich weit weg von seinem Geburtsort, auf der anderen Seite der Welt, in Amerika,  
an der kalten, grauen Ostküste.  
Es war nicht mehr lange bis Weihnachten.

Die Tage in der Stadt der Häuserschluchten waren farblos und nass und mit einem Himmel  
der einen weiß und undurchsichtig erdrückte, wie ein blinder Spiegel oder eine enge Käseglocke.  
All die künstlichen Lichter, das Plärren kitschiger Weihnachtslieder aus tausend Lautsprechern,  
das exzessiv verwendete giftige Grün in Verbindung mit schreiendem Rot, die sich starr und  
mechanisch bewegenden Rentier- und Weihnachtsmann- Puppen in allen Kaufhäusern, die ihn  
von oben her angrinsten- nichts davon trug dazu bei heimelige Stimmung zu verbreiten.

Es gab außerdem Arbeit und die Nächte waren schwarz und klirrend kalt. Aya, der zu  
Recherchezwecken vorübergehend allein vor Ort war, kämpfte bald mit einer beginnenden  
Erkältung, in der seine Kehle sich anfühlte wie ausgeschmirgelt und der Rest seines Körpers  
wund und wackelig.  
Er litt unter alt bekannten, jetzt stärker wiederkehrenden Albträumen. Die Vorstellung von  
einem riesigen Blutbottich unter seinem Bett, in dem all die Leichen seiner vielen Opfer  
verstümmelt und untot die Finger zu ihrem Mörder reckten, an seiner Bettdecke zupften,  
seine Haut zu erreichen versuchten verfolgte ihn immer, egal wann und wo er sich schlafen legte.

Er träumte von Kikiyou, einem seiner ersten Schwertkampfmeister, von seiner ersten Mission  
die ihn in das kleine muffige Zimmer eines zweifelhaften S/M-Clubs geführt hatte, von den  
Abscheulichkeiten die er später gesehen hatte, von seinem schmerzhaften ersten Mal mit einem  
Mann, dem er vertraut und der ihn später so entsetzlich verraten hatte. An Weihnachten war  
seine kleine Welt damals ein zweites Mal nach der Ermordung seiner Familie in sich  
zusammengebrochen.

Ein Weihnachten vor vielen Jahren. Er wollte es vergessen. Aber die Erinnerung drängte sich  
dicht wieder an ihn, flüsterte alte Versprechen ins Ohr.

Aya hasste die Weihnachtsbäume in der Stadt. Jeder von ihnen drängte in ihm das Bild von  
dem Baum auf, der geschmückt gewesen war mit Leichenteilen.  
Stücke toter Menschen, drapiert wie kunstvolle Blumenarrangements.  
Künstliche Lichter. Zertrennte Körperteile am Weihnachtsbaum. Irgendwoher das Plärren  
von süßlicher Weihnachtsmusik.  
Und eine Verbindung zu S/M... nein, viel mehr als nur S/M.

Snuff.

Er sammelte Daten über einen Fall in den ein Pharmaziekonzern verwickelt war. Eigentlich  
etwas völlig anderes. Ken sollte bald zu ihm stoßen und er war sich nicht sicher ob er erleichtert  
darüber, oder ernüchtert davon sein sollte. Mit Ken hatte er Sex, aber große Gefühle gab es  
dabei nicht. Aya fühlte sich unfähig ihm in die Augen zu sehen wenn sie bei der Sache waren.  
Eine wenig romantische, mehr peinliche Angelegenheit die sie hinter sich brachten wie eine  
Notwendigkeit die sich irgendwann eingeschliffen hatte. Ken brauchte lange um sich zu  
entspannen, er ließ aber auch jeden noch so ungeschickten Versuch ruhig und stumm über  
sich ergehen.  
Er schien tatsächlich verliebt zu sein, was die Sache noch komplizierter machte. Aya war  
froh, dass sie nie darüber sprachen.

Wieder einmal sehnte er sich nach einfacheren Verhältnissen.  
Er wusste er müsste damit aufhören Ken auszunutzen, aber sie waren Arbeitspartner- sich  
zu trennen war schwierig. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er es überhaupt wollte.

Ein paar Tage nachdem Ayas Halsweh angefangen hatte, kam Ken dann tatsächlich per  
Flugzeug und mit der Hilfe von öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu ihm in die Stadt, um ihm  
bei dem Auftrag unter die Arme zu greifen und ihn gesund zu pflegen.  
Aya lag dank seiner Sturköpfigkeit zu glauben, alles würde verschwinden wenn man es nur  
lange genug ignorierte, mit einer mittlerweile starken Erkältung im Bett und sah tanzende rote  
Flecken vor seinen Augen.

Er war dankbar über den Anderen der ihm das Gesicht wusch und Tee kochte und den Geruch  
von Tod und Blut aus seiner Nase vertrieb, der an ihm klebte und den er einfach nicht mehr  
wirklich los wurde.  
Aya wusste nicht länger ob es Wirklichkeit war oder ob er langsam aber sicher in eine  
Psychose abrutschte, wie all seine Vorgänger und einige seiner Arbeitskollegen.

Er fragte sich ob er jemanden davon in Kenntnis setzen sollte und wenn ja, wen und weil  
er zu keinem hoffnungsvollen Ergebnis kam fand er sich damit ab zu glauben, dass es nur  
die Nerven und das Fieber waren und dass sich alles beruhigen würde, wenn er wieder  
bei Kräften war.

Bald darauf schien die Krankheit tatsächlich halbwegs vorbei und vergessen, und sie belohnten  
sich selbst für den Kampf mit den Viren und die Fortschritte ihrer Mission, indem sie die  
seltene Entscheidung trafen, zusammen auszugehen.  
Nichts besonderes, nur in eine Cocktailbar.  
Und die Stimmung war genau so, wie Aya sie sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Unbehaglich und unsicher.

Die Bar war einen Tic zu steril, der Martini einen Tic zu warm, Ken war zu aufgekratzt,  
er selbst zu melancholisch. Sie fanden kaum Gesprächsthemen. Ken las keine Bücher,  
Aya fuhr kein Motorrad.

Es passte nicht.

Natürlich war das nichts was er nicht längst schon selbst gewusst hatte, Ken allerdings schien  
enttäuscht. Aya spürte einen Anflug von Mitgefühl. Aber es war nicht so, dass er irgendwie  
hätte helfen können.

Beim Zahlen fand Aya unter dem Wechselgeld etwas, das ihn stutzen ließ.  
Erst als sie wieder auf der Straße waren, sah er es sich genauer an.

Es war eine Visitenkarte, darauf stand in schlichten schwarzen Buchstaben die Bezeichnung:  
“Private Hunting Club” und eine Adresse. Irgendetwas daran kam Aya sofort merkwürdig vor.  
Er ahnte dass damit nicht einfache Rotwildjagd gemeint sein konnte, der nächste Wald  
war weit genug entfernt. 

Ken, dem er die Karte zeigte, machte ein merkwürdiges Gesicht und erinnerte ihn an einen Fall  
den sie mit Weiß in seiner alten Konstellation einmal gehabt hatten- damals war es um  
inszenierte Menschenjagd gegangen. In Discos und Nachtclubs aufgegriffene Opfer, die im  
Wald ausgesetzt und für reiche Kunden gegen Bezahlung zur Hetzjagd und zum Abschuss  
frei gegeben wurden.

Er meinte außerdem, es erinnere ihn an einen Horrorfilm den er gesehen hatte. Allerdings hätte  
es da “Elite Hunting” geheißen. Und es wäre nicht wirklich um Jagd gegangen.  
Aya wollte wissen, um was denn sonst.

Um Snuff, meinte Ken.

 

Dieses einzelne Wort trat im Moment fast schon zu viele Reaktionen in Ayas Gehirn los,  
um nur Zufall zu sein.  
Allerdings nickte er bloß, hielt sein Pokerface und überprüfte zunächst nur die Telefonnummer  
auf der Karte bei der nächsten Gelegenheit an einer öffentlichen Telefonzelle.

Als er wieder heraustrat, war er ein wenig blasser als sonst, und in Gedanken.  
“Also?”, wollte Ken von ihm wissen.

Es war die Nummer von einem S/M-Club, hier in der Stadt, nur wenige Häuserblocks entfernt  
von ihrem Hostel.  
Aya erinnerte sich daran auf seinen nächtlichen Streifzügen schon das ein oder andere Mal  
dort vorbei gekommen zu sein, sagte aber nichts davon. Ob ihn jemand erkannt hatte?  
Sehr unwahrscheinlich...

Ken lachte gezwungen und machte Scherze darüber, dass Aya wohl so grimmig und kaltblütig  
ausgesehen haben musste, dass der Kellner ihn für einen guten Kandidaten gehalten hatte um  
Werbung zu machen. Aya war nicht richtig zum Lachen zumute.

Der Dämon seiner Vergangenheit hauchte ihm heißen Atem in den Nacken.  
Es war wie ein kranker Scherz.

Vielleicht war es wirklich nur Zufall. Es musste Zufall sein. Völlig harmlos.  
Hier war niemand der ihn kannte und vor allem niemand, der von der Sache damals wissen  
konnte. Alle, die davon gewusst hatten, waren tot. Der Gedanke war beruhigend entgültig.

Allein die Vorstellung dass es bewusste Absicht von irgend jemandem gewesen sein konnte,  
speziell ihm diese Karte in die Hand zu spielen, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Er schüttelte den Gedanken von sich.

 

Ihre Mission, weitere Informationen zu sammeln, verlief bemerkenswert harmonisch und  
reibungslos, die Untersuchungen näherten sich ihrem Ende. Es schien sich alles auf drei  
Hauptziele zu verlaufen. Ein wenig viel, dafür dass sie nur zu zweit waren. Vielleicht sollten  
sie zum eigentlichen Hit Verstärkung anfordern.

Weihnachten rückte näher, ihre Wohnverhältnisse waren beengt, sie wechselten in unregelmäßigem  
Rhythmus ihre Bleibe, mieteten sich in verschiedenen Youthhostels ein, weil diese meist weniger  
streng überwacht waren. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen näherte sich trotz des Erfolges bei der  
Arbeit einem essigsaueren Tiefpunkt. Irgendwo schwärte der Frust und die Unzufriedenheit.  
Ken hatte aufgehört, sich für Sex anzubieten. Stattdessen hörte Aya durch die dünne Wand oft  
genug, wie er unter der Dusche masturbierte. Es brachte ihn auf merkwürdige Art und Weise  
außer sich.

In dieser Zeit des größten Drucks, in der er in einem winzigen Zimmer fest steckte, der Wahnsinn  
in seinem Kopf zirkulierte und ihm sehr wohl bewusst war, dass er diese Weihnachten nicht nach  
Japan kommen würde um sich von Yuushi oder Omi oder irgendjemand anderem trösten zu lassen,  
sondern in dieser seelenlosen, blinden Stadt der Betonschluchten feststeckte, bis zum Erbrechen  
belästigt mit Weihnachtskitsch, mit einem Partner der ihn anschwieg und Schuldgefühlen die drohten  
ihn langsam und gemächlich zu erwürgen, wäre Sex mit Ken das einzige schmale Ventil gewesen.  
Eine kleine Beruhigung. Ein Moment Nähe und Trost und Befriedigung.

Sexentzug, während es mit stillen, unerbittlichen Schritten auf Weihnachten zuging und auf die  
Aussicht es diesmal allein mit Ken zu verbringen- eine Sache die, wie die Dinge im Moment standen,  
nur grauenhaft schief laufen konnte-... das war der letzte Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Aya brach aus. Er streunte ziellos durch die Straßen, verlief sich oft genug dabei, aber es war  
ihm gleich, wenn er nur lange genug nicht zurück in ihr stickiges Zimmer musste. Einen Schritt  
vor den anderen setzte er, auf der Flucht vor einer Flut von Gefühlen die sich hinter seinen  
säuberlich aufgebauten Schutzfassaden aufgestaut hatte und drohte die Dämme alle nieder zu reißen.

Die Hilflosigkeit und Angst davor brachten ihn außer sich.  
Er schlief nicht mehr, er sah Blut auf seinen Händen, wusch sich hektisch in öffentlichen Toiletten  
die Finger bis ihm klar wurde dass er wieder nur halluzinierte, er spürte den Wahnsinn dick und  
grinsend hinter seiner Brust, ahnend dass er ihm durchs Ohr in den Kopf geschlüpft sein musste  
und jetzt darauf wartete bis seine Kräfte nachließen, um dann ein für alle Mal die Kontrolle zu  
übernehmen. Er hatte auf offener Straße Visionen davon wie er Ken schlachtete, im Zimmer des  
Hostels mit seinem Katana, wie das Blut an die Wände spritzte, wie er in warmen, bläulich  
glitschigen Gedärmen wühlte und wie ihm Kens Kopf beim Frühstück hinterher dann säuberlich  
abgetrennt, auf einer Silberplatte entgegenstarrte.

Er sah junge Mädchen auf der Straße nicht in ihren Pelzmäntelchen und Stiefelchen, sondern baumelnd,  
in Einzelteilen, am Weihnachtsbaum. Das Karussell drehte sich in abgründige Entgültigkeit.

Es gab niemanden zu dem er sich wenden konnte.  
Er war gefangen in seinem Kopf, und der flüsternde Wahnsinn wurde überwältigend, tausend  
Stimmen wisperten auf ihn ein, zwangen ihn nach langem Widerstand schließlich nach und nach  
in die Knie, er war übermüdet, paranoid, zwanghaft, depressiv, gereizt und zur Erschöpfung  
gehetzt wie ein Fuchs vor den Hunden. Und die Möglichkeiten sinnvoll darauf zu reagieren  
reduzierten sich auf ein drastisches Minimum.

 

Endlich war er soweit.

Am Ende jeglicher Kraft- geistig wie körperlich, fand er sich zuletzt mit hängendem Kopf  
wieder vor der Tür des ominösen S/M- Clubs stehen.

 

Sie hatten bei der sehr kurzen Recherche nichts nachweisen können das auf Snuff hinter diesen  
Türen deuten konnte, aber das war egal.  
Es machte keinen Unterschied. Damals hatten sie auch zuerst nichts gefunden.

Aya ballte emotionslos kalte Finger zu Fäusten, die schwarzen Lederhandschuhe knirschten.  
Er fühlte sich wie leer gefegt, wusste aber dass er das richtige tat.  
Endlich.

Sein Blickfeld schien dramatisch eingeschränkt, er hielt die Augen auf den Asphalt gerichtet,  
überzeugt dass kalter, unpersönlicher Beton das letzte war, was ihm von dieser Welt in Erinnerung  
bleiben würde. Es war gut so.  
Er konnte nicht mehr.

Und es war am Ende so leicht, dass er sich fast darüber wunderte. Immerhin sorgte es für ein  
ruhiges, tröstendes Gefühl.

Er triumphierte über den Wahnsinn.  
Als erster in der Reihe seiner Vorgänger ließ sich nicht von ihm hinreißen. Hier kam er, um  
seinen Körper und seine Seele von selbst zu opfern, auf dem Altar der Obszönität, bevor es  
zu spät war. Er kam um seinen Henker zu finden und sich der, für einen Mörder wie ihn,  
gerechten Strafe unterziehen zu lassen.  
Ken hatte er einen Zettel geschrieben, den der Andere vielleicht im Laufe des nächsten Tages  
finden würde, dort war alles erklärt. Chloe oder jemand anders würde ihn ersetzen.  
Für ihn selbst, Aya, endete sein Kreuzweg heute nacht.

In seinem Kopf wartete Kikiyou hier auf ihn, um ihm Glied für Glied vom Körper zu trennen.  
Er würde ihn ruhig empfangen. Auch wenn seine Marter ewig dauern sollte. Er konnte nicht  
länger Verantwortung für seinen Kopf übernehmen, er hatte sich nicht mehr genug unter Kontrolle.  
Schmerz würde der Preis für seine Sünden sein.

Schmerz.

Und Blut. Als Opfer für seine Schuld.

Aya war bereit.

 

Die Anmeldungsprozeduren waren ärgerlich langwierig, die Dame an der Tür schien alles ganz  
genau wissen-, und Gesundheitszeugnisse von ihm haben zu wollen, bevor sie es sich plötzlich  
anders überlegte und ihn hereinbat.

Er wurde gefragt welchen Part er spielte, und die Antwort fiel ihm diesmal sehr leicht.  
In einem kahlen, weißen Zimmer lagen Lederbänder.

Als Aya seine Kleidung dort ablegte, um sein Glück mit dem Geschirr zu versuchen, erwischte  
ihn ein Hauch von kühler Realität mit dem Gefühl des kalten Betons unter den nackten Füßen  
und dem nietenbeschlagenen schwarzen Lederband zwischen seinen Fingern. Einen Moment  
spürte er ein Gefühl der Enge im Hals, ein ungutes Zusammenziehen seiner Eingeweide,  
vielleicht ein Flattern von Angst in der Magengegend, aber er tat einen tiefen Atemzug  
und ließ es vorbeigehen.  
Dann setzte er seine Vorbereitungen fort.  
Er fühlte sich ruhig und bereit.

Noch nie hatte er einen Harnisch getragen. Das Gefühl harten Leders in klaren, genau  
festgelegten Bahnen über der Haut war neu und gut.  
Etwas das ihn sicher festhalten konnte, und seiner Haut, seinem Äußeren eine Grenze gab,  
beruhigte ihn. Zitternd atmete er aus, ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen dass er doch so  
angespannt gewesen war.

Ruhig und mit hängendem Kopf, geschlossenen Augen und vorn ineinander verschränkten Händen  
blieb er stehen und wartete auf sein Schicksal. Seinen Henker.

 

Von hinten trat jemand zu ihm heran.

In eben dem Moment, in dem seine Sinne nach minutenlanger, lautloser Wartezeit überfein  
geworden zu sein schienen und er auf das winzigste Geräusch lauschte, sich tief in demutsvolle  
Stimmung hinein versenkt hatte, trat ein Mann durch die dicke Stahltür, der sich mit ruhigen,  
gemächlichen Schritten näherte.

Aya spürte große Hände auf seiner Haut, ein Griff der fest aber sanft war, und in den er sich  
nach kurzem Zweifel ergeben konnte. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Handschuhe aus Stoff ließen  
die Berührung fast warm erscheinen, und Aya wunderte sich dass er kaum darüber  
erschrocken war.

Eine Wolke von Duft umfing ihn, die ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam.  
Teueres Männerparfüm. Es brachte sein Herz dazu, intensiver gegen den Brustkorb zu pochen,  
eine instinktive Reaktion die ihm zu denken gab.  
Ob sein Vater einen solchen Duft getragen hatte..? Shion? Oder Takatori?

 

Wer auch immer zu ihm gekommen war, schien sich sehr bewusst zu sein welche Rolle er erfüllte.  
Aya folgte ihm willig durch schmale Gänge, in vergitterte Kellergewölbe.  
Er empfing Schellen um die Hand- und Fußgelenke und er empfing sie willig.  
Es hatte alles seine Richtigkeit.

Merkwürdig betäubt blinzelte er erst, als er Andere seine Hände über den Kopf führte, und  
ihn in der Mitte des runden, düsteren Zimmers an einer von der Decke hängenden Kette fixierte.  
Jetzt sah er ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich an. Ein gesichtloser Mann, groß und breitschultrig,  
vollkommen in schwarz gekleidet, mit einer eisernen Henkersmaske.

Leise schlich sich Realität über Ayas Fußsohlen in die Szene, machte ihm seine Lage bewusst  
und ließ ihn etwas nach Luft schnappen, seinen schweren Puls in den Kniekehlen spüren.  
Ein enges Gefühl von Nervosität prickelte seine Wirbelsäule hinauf. Der Andere trat hinter ihn  
und dass Aya ihn nicht sehen konnte, machte ihm nun doch zu schaffen. Wieder holte er etwas  
Luft, hatte kaum Erfolg weil seine Lungen schmerzhaft voll zu sein schienen. Ein kurzes Zittern  
lief durch die Muskeln. Ein wehmütiger Gedanke von Ängstlichkeit bei der Aussicht, was für  
ein fein abgestimmtes Gerät so ein Körper doch war, wie gut er bisher funktioniert hatte, dass  
es beinahe ein Jammer war ihn so zu zerstören, eine Anspannung in seinem Rücken durch die  
Ungewissheit und die Vorbereitung auf Folter.

Und dann eine streichelnde Hand die seinen Rücken auf und ab fuhr. Ironisch sanft. Eine zähe,  
dünne Gerte auf seinen Oberschenkel.  
Aya sah sie, und spürte sie.

Dann hörte er Pfeifen durch die Luft und das scharfe Klatschen beim Auftreffen auf Fleisch.  
Seinem eigenen Oberschenkel, wie ihm durch einen milchigen Nebel bewusst wurde.  
Der Atem stockte in seiner Kehle und sein Kopf drehte sich wie im Rausch. Erst beim zweiten  
Klatschen spürte er einen beißenden, spitzen Schmerz der tief in den Muskel hineinzuckte  
und ein großflächiges Brennen auf der Haut hinterließ.

Gemächlich fuhr die Hand zwischen den Schulterblättern auf und ab, half Aya besser ausatmen  
zu können, um doch fähig zu sein, ein wenig mehr Sauerstoff in seine zum Platzen gefüllten  
Lungen zu saugen.

Aya fühlte seine Knie zittern und seine Wangen brennen. Rücken und Unterleib wurden  
merkwürdig taub. Er hörte das Klatschen, aber der Schmerz blieb aus. In kurzer Folge  
wurde ihm heiß und kalt, Bilder flimmerten vor seinen Augen, ein Pfeifton aus dem Nichts  
verhüllte sein Hirn und dann war es plötzlich aus.

 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, wischte ihm eine kräftige, ruhige Hand mit nassem Handschuh Kälte  
und Wasser über das heiße Gesicht.  
Er blinzelte schwer atmend.

Er war immer noch in dem selben runden Kellerraum. Von den Wänden starrten Instrumente aus  
Metall und Leder auf ihn herunter. Aber er hing nicht mehr an seinen Handgelenken, sondern fand  
sich auf dem Boden liegend. Zum ersten Mal war ihm die Tatsache, bis auf die Lederriemen des  
Geschirrs vollkommen nackt zu sein, etwas unangenehm.  
Über ihm baumelte die Kette.

Ihm wurde ins Geschirr gegriffen, und er wurde von kräftigen Armen auf die Beine gezogen.  
Seine nächste Station war ein Schlagbock an der Wand. Mit der Eisenschnalle die seinen Nacken  
hinunter zwang, ihn in devote Haltung auf die Knie drückte, war er still und ausgeliefert, gestützt  
von einem mit Leder gepolsterten Holzgestell. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm wie sein Henker zur  
Peitsche griff und Erregung ließ seinen Atem wieder knapp und stoßend werden.

Als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah wie der andere Mann ausholte, krampfte er die Hände zu  
Fäusten, biss die Zähne zusammen und kniff die Augen zusammen, und trotzdem gab es nichts  
das ihn auf das Gefühl das kam hätte vorbereiten können.  
Wuchtiger, überwältigender Schmerz explodierte auf seinem Rücken, schlug ihm in schierer  
Heftigkeit direkt auf den Magen und ließ ihn keuchen.  
Der Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er versuchte instinktiv an seinen Fesseln zu ziehen wurde aber  
unerbittlich festgehalten. Der zweite Schlag sprengte um Haaresbreite seine eiserne  
Selbstbeherrschung.  
Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, sein Körper zuckte und zitterte unter dem lächerlich  
mächtigen Gefühl von purem, blankem, Verstand zerschmetterndem Schmerz. Er hatte keine  
Ahnung gehabt was eine Bullenpeitsche ausrichtete.  
Der dritte Schlag ließ ihn schreien, und als der Bann erst einmal gebrochen war, schrie er alles  
heraus, das Zucken von Qual durch sämtliche Muskeln, Knochen, bis tief in die Eingeweide,  
das Zittern und Schwitzen unter der Nachwirkung des vorherigen- und in Erwartung des nächsten  
Schlags, während die Eisenspange seinen Nacken demütig nach unten gedrückt hielt und er nicht  
die geringste Chance hatte seinem bitteren Schicksal zu entgehen, bevor es seinem Henker nicht  
passte. Der vierte Schlag brach sämtliche Barrieren, Aya schluchzte, die Tränen liefen ungehemmt,  
sein Körper zuckte unwillkürlich unter dem Gefühl.

Selbst als ihm klar wurde, dass der Henker aus irgendeinem Grund aufgehört hatte zu schlagen,  
heulte er weiter. Es war zu viel. Der Druck war zu groß. Der Damm war gebrochen und all die  
sorgfältig geschluckten, verschlossenen Gefühle schafften sich Luft. Er weinte über  
das erbärmliche Wesen das er geworden war. Früher hatte er Mörder verachtet, hatte geglaubt  
seine Rache sei die einzig gerechte Strafe für lebensunwürdigen Abschaum der sein Leben so  
grausam zerstört hatte. Jetzt war ihm klar, dass es nichts gab was ihn besser machte. Wie vielen  
kleinen Mädchen hatte er ihren Vater, ihren Bruder geraubt? Wie vielen liebenden Frauen ihren  
Freund, ihren Ehemann? Seine Rache hatte ihn selbst zu Abschaum gemacht, der sich vor seiner  
eigenen Schwester so schämte, dass er ihr nie wieder unter die Augen treten konnte, obwohl das  
etwas war wonach er sich bitter sehnte.  
Es tat ihm leid. Er hatte beim Töten nichts gefühlt. Jetzt, in letzter Zeit hatte er nach Gelegenheiten  
dafür gesucht. Es war zur Sucht geworden. Er war ein Mörder.  
Es tat ihm so leid.

Das Gefühl der Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte er erst im zweiten Moment, und dann umso  
deutlicher, er spürte das reiben, das Kreisen des Daumens, das Nachfahren zuckender, bohrend  
schmerzender Schlagstriemen, das beruhigende Streicheln seines Rückens. Sein Atem stockte  
und bebte, er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.  
Das Weinen verebbte, sein Zwerchfell krampfte noch einige Zeit lang unwillkürlich, sog Luft  
in seine Lungen, dem entgegen schloss er aber die Augen, versuchte tiefer zu atmen und  
entspannte sich.

Die Finger auf seinem Rücken drückten in frische Schlagstriemen, die sicher eine Zeitlang  
leuchtend blau sein würden, ließen elektrisch zuckenden Schmerz zu Wirbelsäule und Kopfhaut  
prickeln. Aya ergab sich in diese Behandlung. Er fand sich schnell in einem Zustand von gefasster  
Erwartung, ohne Trotz, ohne Wut, ohne Widerstand. Sein Henker gab ihm Schmerz und er nahm  
ihn an. Der Mann mit der Maske zwang ihn in die Knie und er ließ sich zwingen.  
Wenn er dazwischen inne hielt, um ihm in diesem eigentümlichen Rhythmus den Rücken zu streicheln,  
seinen Puls wieder etwas abzusenken um für die nächste Stufe bereit zu sein, bestärkte Aya das  
nur in der Gewissheit, dass das was er tat das richtige war.

Es hätte ihm früher schon einfallen sollen.

 

Der Druck in seinem Innern, die Verzweiflung die seine Eingeweide zerfraß, löste sich im Laufe der  
Zeit in der runden Folterkammer langsam auf in den heißen Glutströmen auf seinem Rücken, dem  
klärenden, reinigenden Schmerz in seinem Bewusstsein, und einer Erleichterung, die so tief und  
ehrlich war, dass er zum ersten Mal nach viel zu langer Zeit glaubte wieder so etwas wie Glück zu  
empfinden. Er zuckte nicht länger weg, er empfing den Schmerz, er war dankbar, es war wie eine  
Gnade, endlich alles einem Meister überlassen zu können.

Später würde er sehen dass er kaum zwei Stunden im Club verbracht hatte, aber während er  
dabei war hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Obwohl nichts sexuelles passierte empfand  
Aya es als zutiefst sexuell, so viel intensiver als jede andere zwischenmenschliche Erfahrung bisher.

Er fühlte sich stark und euphorisch, spürte erst beim Nachgeben seiner Knie und dem zunehmenden  
Schlottern kurz nach dem Versuch, aufzustehen, die Grenzen seines geschundenen Körpers.  
Als wohltuend kühles Gel auf seinen glühenden Rücken gestrichen worden war, er in eine warme  
Decke gewickelt- und ihm eine Flasche mit kühlem, klaren Wasser an die Lippen gehalten wurde,  
dämmerte ihm erst in voller Entgültigkeit, dass der schwarze Mann wohl doch nicht vorhatte,  
ihn heute Nacht in Mordabsicht zu foltern und hinzurichten.

Es war nichts gesprochen worden, während der ganzen Zeit, und es schien unwahrscheinlich dass  
der Andere jetzt noch damit anfangen würde, aber Aya fühlte in seiner erleichterten Dankbarkeit  
den Impuls zu sprechen mit solcher Macht dass er ihm nachkommen musste.

“Das... war das erste Mal für mich in so einem Club.”, seine Stimme klang heiser und sehr jung,  
“Ich dachte nicht-... ich hätte nie-... sie sind wirklich gut.”, er atmete etwas auf, “Vielen Dank”

Der maskierte Mann zog kommentarlos die Decke um Ayas zitternden Körper enger, rieb ihm  
beruhigend die Schultern und bedeutete ihm still, noch etwas zu trinken.

Ayas Blick aus seinen Augen war fügsam und offen. Er fragte sich ob der andere Familie hatte  
und deshalb nicht erkannt werden wollte. Vielleicht war er Politiker.

“Wirklich”, fuhr Aya fort,  
“Sie haben mir heute Nacht das Leben gerettet... könnten sie- wäre es möglich so etwas wie heute-...  
zu wiederholen?  
Ich bin nicht mehr lange in der Stadt, aber ich wäre froh, wenn ich das nächste Mal vielleicht wieder  
sie finden könnte und nicht irgendjemanden-... man weiß ja nie was für Leute man trifft?”

Er bekam ein selbstverständliches Nicken dafür, und fühlte Hoffnung, Erleichterung, das  
Bewusstsein von einem Anker in seinem Wahnsinn. Ihm wurde eine Karte in die Hand gedrückt  
auf der dasselbe stand wie auf der Karte aus der Bar, was Aya irritierte, weil der Laden selbst sich  
“Abyss” nannte und von einem “Private Hunting Club” keine Rede war.

Mit Kugelschreiber stand in klaren, großen Lettern ein Codename an der Seite. Delphi.

Was war das doch gleich?  
Ein Schriftsteller?  
Eine Gottheit?  
Ein Ort in Griechenland?

Aber das schien alles zweitrangig. Aya stieg sehr vorsichtig zurück in seine Alltagskleider die  
im Umkleideraum auf ihn warteten, und fühlte sich trotz der pochenden Schmerzen und seinem  
wunden Körper wie neu geboren. Die Nacht vor den Toren des “Abgrunds” war schwarz und  
bitter kalt, aber tröstlich.  
Er schloss die Augen, er lächelte, er trat mit vorsichtigen Schritten den Heimweg an.

Jeder Muskel tat weh, sein Rücken stand in hellen Flammen und er würde wohl nächtelang  
auf dem Bauch schlafen müssen.  
Aber er fühlte sich großartig.

Die vormals noch so erdrückenden Schuldgefühle waren wie weggeblasen, die Wand von  
Angst um ihn war zersplittert, sein chaotischer Wahnsinn war ruhiger Klarheit gewichen, seine  
Stimmung war besser denn je.  
Zurück im Zimmer des stillen Hostels fand er Ken in Shorts und T-Shirt, bäuchlings und mit  
von sich gestrampelter Decke im Bett liegen, schlafend.  
Er spürte den merkwürdigen Impuls ihn zu küssen, oder ihm einen Klaps auf die so vorlockend  
hochgewölbten Hinterbacken zu geben, einfach nur so. Stattdessen zerriss er seinen rührigen  
Abschiedsbrief, zog sich um, legte sich schlafen und schlief wie ein Stein, ohne Albträume,  
durch bis zum nächsten Morgen. 

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

Es war erst am Tag vor Weihnachten, als es ihn wieder zum “Abyss” zog.  
Er grübelte über die Karte.

Was hatte es damit auf sich?

Ein privater Club innerhalb des Clubs? Hunting? Der schwarze “Jäger”, den er beim letzten Mal  
kennen lernen durfte, hatte jedenfalls zwar jede Menge Eindruck, aber keine ernsten Verletzungen  
hinterlassen. Das Ganze schien ihm recht professionell.

Er sagte also Bescheid, dass er allein ausgehen würde und ließ Ken in ihrem kleinen Zimmer zurück.  
Der Dame am Eingang zeigte er die Karte und erntete erst einen irritierten Blick, wurde dann aber  
herein gewunken und wie zuvor in ein kahles Zimmer geführt. Diesmal schon routinierter legte er  
seine Kleidung ab, schlüpfte in das Geschirr das für ihn bereit gelegt worden war.  
Ein schwarzes Halsband war dabei.

Er legte auch das an, es schmiegte sich um seinen schmalen Hals und das Bewusstsein so etwas  
zu tragen, erregte ihn ein klein wenig. Er fand, dass es ihm gefiel.

Heute Nacht hielt er sich bereit für mehr... mehr Spielchen vielleicht, mehr Variation, ein wenig  
extremere Dinge... natürlich ausreichend Schmerz, danach sehnte er sich, aber vielleicht ein bisschen  
Erniedrigung... nicht zu viel. Er hoffte auf die sicheren Hände seines Meisters vom letzten Mal.  
Es fühlte sich seltsam natürlich an, unter ihnen nachzugeben.  
Als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. So als kannten sie sich aus einem früheren Leben.

Und das Beruhigendste war, dass niemand davon erfahren würde.  
Hier konnte er sich fallen lassen und sich von so ganz anderer Seite zeigen als draußen...  
vor Ken...  
der wäre entsetzt.

Wieder wartete er auf Schritte. Eine vage Ahnung wallte kurz in ihm auf, ein Gefühl flüchtiger Unruhe,  
die Befürchtung, dass irgendetwas heute faul sein konnte. Dass er in eine Falle gelaufen war.

Würde ein anderer Mann zu ihm kommen?

Aber dann ging die Tür auf und schon an den Geräuschen hinter sich ahnte Aya, dass seine  
Befürchtungen unbegründet waren und er es wirklich war.  
Das Gefühl der großen Hände auf seiner Haut zerschlug letzte Zweifel, seine Handgelenke  
wurden hinter dem Rücken in gepolsterte Schellen gefasst.

Erleichtert drehte Aya den Kopf zur Begrüßung und das Herz sprang ihm fast aus der Brust.  
Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er ohrfeigte sich innerlich selbst, nicht so viel  
kombiniert zu haben.  
Delphi.

Der Codename- er hätte es wissen müssen.

Augenblicklich riss er sich von dem Anderen los, warf sich rückwärts, schürfte sich den Rücken  
an der rauen Wand.  
Groß stand der andere Mann vor ihm, dieses Mal ganz in weiß und unmaskiert, und das Gesicht  
schockierte ihn über alle Maßen. Mit einem Mal wusste er, dass -alles- heute faul war: Blut schoss  
ihm in die Wangen, Gedanken ratterten in seinem Kopf, Verwirrung, Scham, Hass-  
“Oracle!”, keuchte er.

Ein zynisches Grinsen hob leicht einen Mundwinkel, die runde Brille reflektierte spärliches Neonlicht.  
Er tat überhaupt nichts, stand ruhig vor ihm, im Bewusstsein vollkommener Überlegenheit  
und Aya spürte brodelnde Verachtung in sich hochkochen.

“Was willst du?”, spie er ihn an.

“Nur nicht so aggressiv...”, beruhigte der Andere in perfektem Japanisch,  
“Vor ein paar Tagen warst du noch ganz zufrieden mit mir?”

Aya versuchte die entsetzte Scham zu verdrängen, als ihm durch den Kopf zuckte was passiert war  
und wie der andere ihn erlebt hatte.  
“Arbeitet ihr für die Gegenseite?”, keuchte er um das Thema zu wechseln, “Ist das der Grund?”

Crawford lächelte nur still.  
“Nein.”, sagte er.

Er kam in ruhigen Schritten auf Aya zu, fasste ihn ohne besonderes Aufhebens am Geschirr,  
drehte ihn mit einem kräftigen, entgültigen Ruck herum, um Zugang zu seinem Rücken zu haben  
und griff in das Halsband. Ayas Atem wurde knapp, die Angst ohne Umschweife erstickt zu werden  
jagte Adrenalin, gänzlich ohne gute Gefühle, durch seine Venen. Er drückte seinen Körper hoch  
auf die Zehenspitzen, schnappte nach Luft.

“... Nicht im Moment. Und mach nicht aus allem so ein Drama, du bekommst genug Sauerstoff.”

Errötend versuchte der Rothaarige tiefer Luft zu holen und war erstaunt als es klappte.

“Ich dachte ihr freut euch vielleicht über ein Wiedersehen in der Fremde. Als kleines Weihnachts- Special,  
so ganz privat... unter uns Jägern..?”

Aya lief es wie Eis über den Rücken. Ihr..? Das musste heißen-...  
“... Was habt ihr mit Ken gemacht?”

“Nur keine Panik.”, der Dunkelhaarige kam mit dem Kopf unangenehm nah zu Ayas Ohr  
und raunte sanft:

“Es ist nur ein Spiel... Und es wäre gut, wenn du mitspielen würdest, denn du bist derjenige  
der die Regeln schon kennt... und der sie letztes Mal noch wesentlich besser im Gedächtnis hatte”

Ein scharfer Ruck am Halsband, Aya wurde wieder auf die Zehenspitzen gezogen, und diesmal  
blieb ihm tatsächlich die Luft weg.

~

Eine Augenbinde machte ihn blind.

Er stolperte sich diesmal heftig sträubend den Gang entlang, die Lautlosigkeit um ihn herum ließ ihm  
bewusst werden wie sein Magen sich zu einem kalten Klumpen zusammenzog.  
Unzeremoniell wurde er in einen kühlen Raum gezerrt, über einen Tisch geworfen, ein  
schraubstockartiger Griff im Nacken hielt ihn fest, die Stimme seines Feindes die ihm  
eisig durch Mark und Bein ging befahl ihm still zu halten.

Einen Moment lang passierte überhaupt nichts und dann, als Aya nachgab weil er  
weder etwas sah noch seine Arme aus den Handfesseln frei bekam, spürte er kleine, spitze  
Schmerztropfen den Rücken entlang, die ihn zucken ließen.

“Was ist das-... was tust du?”, keuchte er, erhielt aber keine Antwort.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde er ruhiger, blieb tatsächlich mit auf die Holzplatte  
gepresstem Oberkörper ein paar Momente lang reglos und still.  
Was tat dieser Mann mit ihm? Was sollte das? Was machte der Schwarz mit seinem Rücken?

Aya wurde auf die Beine gezogen, bekam eine Beißstange an die Lippen gedrückt und nahm  
unter der Unausweichlichkeit den Knebel widerwillig an, spürte wie sein Mund aufgezwungen  
und der Riemen hinter seinem Kopf verschnallt wurde.  
Dann wurde er weitergeführt.

Im nächsten Raum in den sie traten, roch es schwer nach Blut und der Boden war klebrig.

Und es roch nicht nur, es stank in metallischer Süßlichkeit.

Die Luft war hier wärmer und stickiger als zuvor.  
Irgendjemand atmete beschleunigt und bemüht leise vor beginnender Angst.

Ayas Augenbinde wurde entfernt und was er sah ließ ihm schwindelig werden, es zog etwas  
in seinem Inneren bitter zusammen. Es war dasselbe Zimmer in dem er bei seinem ersten Besuch  
gewesen war.

Und dort, in der Mitte unter der Kette, in einer Lache von noch frisch wirkendem Blut, saß ein halb  
betäubt wirkender Ken, nackt und orientierungslos blinzelnd auf einem groben Holzstuhl, die Hände  
vermutlich hinter der Lehne gefesselt.  
Er trug ein Geschirr, ähnlich wie Ayas mit dem Unterschied, dass er es sich garantiert nicht selbst  
angezogen hatte.  
Ein Kreuzriemen über der Brust, in der Mitte mit einem Ring verbunden, ein Riemen um die Hüfte,  
ein Cockring um sein schlaffes Gemächt. Das Leder war weiß.  
Um seinen Hals war ein passendes, weißes Halsband gezurrt.  
Es stand ihm wunderbar, fand Aya. Allein der Gedanke war pervers und er schämte sich dafür.

Die dunklen Haare wirkten strähnig und zerzaust, er schien sich mit zunehmender Unruhe umzusehen,  
fixierte dabei vor allem den Boden um sich, auf dem dunkle Pfützen glänzten, spannte ungläubig  
die nackten Schultern was von einem Klirren begleitet wurde und Aya in der Annahme bestätigte  
dass seine Handgelenke fixiert waren. In seinen Mund war ein Ballknebel gezwungen. Ken schnaufte  
seine steigende Unruhe mühsam daran vorbei, schüttelte den Kopf in hilflosen Versuchen das  
Ding, das ihm zusätzlich Angst einjagen musste, abzuschütteln. Schließlich fiel  
sein Blick auf Aya und seine Augen wurden weit.

In dem Moment trat lautlos eine Gestalt aus den Schatten und blieb seitlich im brüchigen Licht  
der Glühbirne die von der Decke hing stehen.

Aya spürte Kälte in der Magengegend. Die simple Anwesenheit dieser Person bedeutete nichts Gutes.  
Er drängte zurück, stieß auf eine starke Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn ruhig aber  
bestimmt dazu anhielt, Teilnehmer dieser Szene zu bleiben, obwohl er ahnte- wusste- dass die  
Vorstellungen von Spaß der vierten Person hier im Raum Folgen nach sich ziehen musste, die er nicht  
wirklich sehen wollte.

Da stand er, der deutsche Dämon.

Glutrote Haare hingen ihm in Strähnen in sein kantiges Gesicht mit dem wie hineingemeißelten,  
falschen Lächeln und den eisblauen Augen.  
Seine Kleidung war vollkommen weiß, ebenso wie die seines Partners. Weiße Schuhe, weiße Hosen,  
weißes Hemd. Vormals sicherlich fein säuberlich weiße Handschuhe, jetzt tief dunkelrot getränkt von  
Blut, mit dem ihm auch Brust und Bauch besudelt waren, das in kleinen Tropfen in seinem Gesicht  
hing und an einer Haarsträhne glitzerte. Er stand in einer dünnen Lache davon, die sich unter ihm  
auf dem schmutzigen Boden des Kellerraumes gesammelt hatte. Unbeeindruckt dessen, zog sich  
sein Lächeln ein wenig weiter, als er sich mit souveräner Handbewegung seine Ärmel zurecht schüttelte  
und seine Handschuhe nachzog.

“Willkommen ihr lieben... Jägerkollegen zu unserem kleinen, privaten Stelldichein heute Nacht...”,  
schnurrte er, “Da ihr so aufmerksam der kleinen Einladung gefolgt seid, werden wir uns sicher gut die Zeit  
zu vertreiben wissen... wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Wettbewerb zur Unterhaltung?”

Aya runzelte trotz seines rasenden Pulses kurz die Stirn.  
Egal was der Deutsche von sich gab, für ihn klang es immer nervenzerreibend auswendig gelernt.  
War das ein Filmzitat? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Ken war der Filmcrack von ihnen und ob  
der im Moment Nerven für solche Spielchen hatte blieb zu bezweifeln. 

Sofort zuckte der Kopf mit der orangeroten Glutmähne herum und blaue Augen bohrten sich  
tief in Ayas, das Grinsen war eine Fratze.

“Wenn einer von euch morgen früh um Punkt acht Uhr noch atmet, habt ihr gewonnen?  
Wir haben noch einiges an Zeit bis dahin...  
Was meint ihr wie euere Chancen stehen? Oder wie Zuschauer euere Situation einschätzen würden...  
wäre das nicht interessant?”

Es war bizarr.  
Wie der Fall durchs Kaninchenloch in eine Paralleldimension. Aya fand es geschmacklos.  
Ken allerdings schien wie gebannt. Er hielt fiebrige Augen auf Schuldig gerichtet. 

Der machte einen großen, dramatischen Schritt über die nächste Blutlache um seine blütenweißen Schuhe nicht  
schmutzig zu machen und ließ seine Finger über allerhand merkwürdige Instrumente auf einem nahen  
Tischchen gleiten, ein Akkubohrer, eine riesige Zange, ein Koffer voll steril verpackter Kanülen  
verschiedenster Größe.

Kens Atem wurde rasch und stoßend.

“Was meint ihr”, hallte Schuldigs leise, schmeichelnde Stimme auf deutsch von den feuchtkalten Wänden  
wieder und sein Blick richtete sich kalt auf den jungen Mann auf dem Stuhl,  
“Sollen wir beginnen?”

Ken warf mit ersticktem Laut seinen Kopf zurück, sein Körper wurde sichtbar starr und presste sich  
gegen das unnachgiebige Holz des Stuhls auf den er gefesselt war. Aya erinnerte das Zurückrollen der  
dunklen Augen in Todesangst an etwas, das er einmal spät nachts gesehen hatte. In einem Film von Tierschützern.  
Über Schlachthäuser.

Und dann wurde er herumgedreht und frontal in ein nahe der Wand stehendes Andreaskreuz geworfen.  
Sofort drehte er den Kopf zur Seite um besser Luft holen zu können, seine Handgelenksfesseln wurden  
gelöst und er kämpfte kurz, aber Crawford war ihm körperlich im Nahkontakt doch weit überlegen.  
Seine Arme wurden über den Kopf gestreckt und seitlich fixiert, die Beine schulterbreit weiter unten  
mit Riemen befestigt.

Widerwillen wallte in ihm auf, Hass, Verzweiflung, er bäumte sich auf bis der große Schwarz mit der  
neunschwänzigen Katze in der Hand wieder zu ihm zurück trat und Lederbänder über seinen Rücken  
schnappen ließ. Dann lief ein tiefes Schaudern durch ihn hindurch. Ein letztes, trotziges Ächzen.  
Es dauerte vielleicht zwei- oder auch fünf Minuten strenger Behandlung mit der Peitsche-  
...und Aya war wieder unfähig, sich psychisch oder körperlich aufzulehnen.

Das war etwas, mit dem er mehr anfangen konnte. Tiefe, ehrliche Körperempfindung.  
Ein Schaudern lief durch ihn hindurch.

Die Situation war hässlich, keine Frage, aber die Technik mit der der verhasste Amerikaner ihn bearbeitete  
so willkommen... das scharfe Knallen der Bänder, das Prasseln, das Rauschen durch die Luft,  
die mächtig dominante Bewegung, seine eigene Hilflosigkeit-...

Aya schnaufte heftig durch die Nase, aber trotz der Szenerie mehr vor ungewollt ziehender  
Erregung als vor Angst. Ihm zitterten die Knie vor Schuldgefühl und schlechtem Gewissen,  
aber das jagte zusammen mit der harschen Behandlung noch mehr Erregung  
durch ihn hindurch, die ihm Schweiß aus sämtlichen Poren brechen ließ.  
Er wollte etwas sagen, wollte um Gnade betteln, nicht für sich selbst, für Ken, aber der Knebel  
in seinem Mund drückte die Zunge nach unten, spannte die Mundwinkel, machte ihn unfähig  
den laufenden Speichel aufzuhalten der ihm abwärts triefte, das Leder vor ihm und seine Brust  
besudelte und bis auf seinen Bauch hinunterrann  
Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er willig auf der Gummiummantelung des Knebels kaute.  
Die Versuchung sich unter Oracles richtendem Arm einfach hinzugeben war überwältigend.  
Der Mann wusste viel zu gut mit der Peitsche umzugehen und obwohl Aya versuchte ihm böse zu sein,  
konnte er nicht anders als zugeben zu müssen, dass er es verstand seine dunkelsten Fantasien zu erfüllen...  
Und zwar perfekt.

Das Bewusstsein, dass Ken seinen Demütigungen zusah, sorgte für noch heißeres Ziehen  
zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Verzweifelt versuchte er den Kopf zu schütteln, sich zu wehren gegen  
das was logisch folgen musste, aber ein tiefes Stöhnen ließ sich irgendwann nicht mehr  
unterdrücken.

Ayas Kopf fiel in den Nacken.  
Das Auftreffen der Lederschnüre fühlte sich an wie kleine Spritzer Lava auf seiner Haut.  
Ein verschwommenes Blinzeln ließ seinen Blick in Kens Augen treffen und ihm wurde mit leichtem Schock bewusst  
dass sie weit waren und tränennass.

Aya sah, dass sein Partner schmerzhaft verzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf von  
einer Seite zur anderen warf und versuchte trotz seines Knebels zu schreien. Und im selben Moment  
wurde ihm klar, dass sein Rücken sich merkwürdig feucht anfühlte. Auch das Auftreffen  
des Leders war feucht. Die Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz.

Er war nass von Blut. Sein Rücken war blutüberströmt.

Jeder Schlag der Lederriemenpeitsche, jedes weite Ausholen ließ winzige, rubinrote Spritzer  
durch die Luft fliegen.  
Sein Blut.  
Aya schloss heftig schnaufend die Augen, biss fest auf seinen Knebel um das Schwindelgefühl  
zu unterdrücken. Das was ihn am meisten daran erschreckte, war die Tatsache, wie hart  
ihn das Bewusstsein machte. Seine Erregung pochte heiß und drängend, wenn sie  
ihn herumdrehten würde Ken alles sehen...

Dass der Schwarz ihm die Haut vom Rücken geschlagen hatte, glaubte er allerdings nicht.  
Etwas anderes fiel ihm ein. Heiße Schmerztropfen zur Vorbereitung, den Rücken hinunter,  
im anderen Raum. Seine Haut war vorgeritzt worden, nicht zu tief. Nur die obersten Hautschichten.  
Die neunschwänzige Katze zog Blut an die Oberfläche und das Prasseln drückte es aus  
kleinen Wunden. Ein einfacher Mechanismus, genial, furchtbar- er starrte in  
Kens angstgeweitete Augen und versuchte beruhigend zu blicken. Wie konnte er ihm klar machen,  
dass alles in Ordnung war-... dass er nicht mitleiden musste?  
Ken war entsetzt von den Praktiken, keine Frage. Er sah aus, als steckte er in einem Albtraum fest.

Orangene Haarsträhnen glitten über Kens nackte Schultern, der Deutsche schlang einen Arm  
um sein Opfer, säuselte ihm leise Worte ins Ohr. Tränen begannen zu laufen.  
Aya musste die Augen schließen und stöhnte unter der Macht seiner Behandlung, in seinem Kopf  
die verzweifelte Klarheit dass Ken jeden Laut, jedes Zucken, jeden Tropfen Blut völlig falsch  
verstehen musste.

Nicht lange später war er befreit und zurück im anderen Zimmer, allein mit Oracle. Letzterer ließ ihn  
in frisch gefesseltem Zustand auf einen Stuhl sacken, bog ihn nach vorn und ließ ihn sitzen, während er  
saubere Tücher und Alkohol aufnahm, die bereit gestellt waren.

Aya bemerkte dass der rechte Ärmel des weißen Anzugs rubinrot besprenkelt war, bis hinauf zum Oberarm.  
Er war zittrig und atemlos, seine Beine waren weich, sein Kopf drehte sich, sein Magen drohte  
ebenfalls sich umzudrehen, beim Bewusstsein darüber was eben passiert war.

Trotzdem hielt er still als Oracle wieder hinter ihn trat und mit sorgfältigen Strichen feuchtglänzendes  
Blut fort wischte, winzige Wunden versorgte. Der Alkohol sorgte für spitzen, glühenden Folgeschmerz,  
und Aya, inzwischen von seinem Knebel befreit, schloss wieder die Augen und ließ sein Bewusstsein  
darin aufgehen.

“Was macht er mit Ken?”, zwang er sich trotzdem zu sagen und seine Stimme war eng und belegt.

“Schuldig will nur spielen”, erwiderte Crawfords ruhige, selbstverständliche Stimme und er klang dabei  
wie ein Kampfhundbesitzer. Erschütternd naiv, oder schamlos zynisch.

Aya atmete vorsichtig ein, “Mir ist egal was mit mir passiert”, sagte er flach, “Ich bin freiwillig  
hier. Aber Ken hat nichts damit zu tun. Lasst ihn gehen!”

“Das ist leider nicht möglich.”, sagte Oracle.  
Dumpf konnte man eine Ahnung von Schreien hören, schrill, schmerzhaft, Aya glaubte Kens  
Stimme zu erkennen und biss die Zähne darunter zusammen.  
“Warum nicht?”, drängte er, “Bitte! Wir können etwas aushandeln. Ich tue alles... wenn ihr ihn  
laufen lasst!”

“Ken Hidaka ist eine wichtige Hauptperson dieser Geschichte”, informierte Oracle gelassen,  
als sei das eine ganz selbstverständliche Information. "Er ist Teil des Deals."

Dann band er Aya die Gliedmaßen zusammen, sodass er sich kaum noch rühren, geschweige denn  
aus eigener Kraft aufstehen konnte.

-

Der nächste Raum in dem Aya sich wiederfand, war rechteckig und eng. Er fühlte sich wie ein  
niedergerissenes Kalb bei einer Rodeoveranstaltung. Lederschnallen zwangen seine Handgelenke  
auf dem Rücken zusammen, und seine Fußgelenke nahe dazu. Der Betonboden war rau und er spürte  
wie er sich die Haut an den Knien aufschürfte, im Versuch sich wenigstens zur Wand zurück  
zu schieben.  
Jedes Zucken von ihm in den Fesseln war lächerlich und das wusste er sehr gut. Alles vergebliche  
Sträuben reizte sadistische Gemüter nur noch mehr und erreichte gar nichts. 

Aya sah blinzelnd Schuldigs Hosenbeine vor sich, blickte just in dem Moment auf, als der Deutsche  
herumfuhr und ihn mit unnötig grober Kraft am Kinn packte. “Sieh her”, sagte er in dem Moment,  
nicht zu ihm gewandt, sondern zu jemandem auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, hielt etwas hoch  
das blitzte, und zwang im nächsten Moment Ayas Kiefer auseinander, schob ihm etwas in den Rachen,  
ließ ihn schlucken- 

Hustend rang Aya nach Luft, als er losgelassen wurde. Er spürte heiße Abneigung gegen den Deutschen,  
gegen die Stimme, seinen Anblick, allein seinen Geruch... mit einem letzten  
schmerzhaften Griff in die Haare wurde er seitwärts gestoßen und fiel, weil er sich kaum abstützen  
konnte, seitlich auf feuchten Beton, als der Mann, der sich Schuldig nannte, über ihn hinweg stieg.

“Ich gebe dir zwanzig Minuten”, schnarrte seine nasale Stimme von oberhalb, “Weil mir das Spaß  
macht... Du kannst frei sein und gehen, wenn du das wirklich willst, oder... ich möchte in der Fortsetzung  
mehr von dir sehen als nur deine Körperoberfläche.”  
Schuldigs Lachen war vergnügt und leise. Eine Stahltür fiel klappend ins Schloss.  
“Die Zeit läuft”, schallte es kalt von den Wänden wieder.

Eine Sprechanlage.  
Aya suchte die dunkle, niedere Decke des Raumes ab nach der Kamera und sein Blick wurde auf  
die einzige, müde flackernde Leuchtstoffröhre gezogen, die in der Mitte hing und alles in kraftloses  
Licht hüllte. Ein Schniefen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab.

Aya sah Ken in der anderen Ecke des Raumes, nackt, in das weiße Geschirr gezwungen das er nie  
freiwillig angezogen hätte, zusammengerollt zu einem zitternden, menschlichen Ball und lautlos, mit weit  
aufgerissenen Augen weinend. Aya benetzte seine trockenen Lippen und hielt Ausschau nach Blut an dem  
anderen, nach abgetrennten Körperteilen- in der Pose in der Ken saß konnte man keine kritische Verletzung  
sehen. Er schien nicht geschlagen worden zu sein wie er selbst. Seine Haut war hell und glatt, ohne Spuren.  
Die Hände, die im Moment die Knie umklammerten, über die nackten Beine rieben, waren nur vor dem  
Körper in Lederschnallen zusammengebunden.

“Ken”, brachte er nach langer Pause über die Lippen, und seine Stimme klang heiser, “Bist du verletzt?”  
Der Fußballer zuckte zusammen, vergrub den Kopf in den Armen, versuchte allem Anschein nach,  
sich aus einem massiven Anfall von Panik wieder zu klarem Verstand durchzuringen, ohne zu  
hyperventilieren.  
Sein Atem ging heftig.

“Ken”, sprach Aya ihn weiter an, beschwor sich selbst um Ruhe, “Hör mir zu, sie spielen... nur ein Spiel...  
Oracle hat gesagt er will spielen... er versucht dir nur Angst zu machen, es ist alles nur Fantasie..!”

Kens Kopf ruckte hoch, und ein mörderisch kalter Blick bohrte sich in Ayas Augen. “Er wird mich  
umbringen”, atmete er, “Für ihn ist das vielleicht lustig, aber er macht die Regeln! Wir sind hier keine  
Mitspieler, wir sind die Opfer!”, das letzte Wort war so heftig gezischt und der Glanz in seinen Augen  
hatte eine solche Qualität angenommen, dass Aya sein Gewicht leicht nach hinten verlagerte und zu  
überlegen begann, was er tun konnte, dass Ken in seiner Angst nicht für sie beide gefährlich wurde.

“Wir leben noch...”, versuchte er wackelig, “Beruhige dich... die ganze Sache ist so offensichtlich  
inszeniert..!”, er leckte sich wieder die Lippen, das Zucken in seinem Magen verfluchend, “Wir...  
sind nur interessant, so lange wir eifrig mitspielen-... versuch nicht auf ihn zu reagieren, vielleicht  
wird ihm langweilig, wenn er dich-...”

“Langweilig?”, Kens plötzlicher Schrei war so schrill und bissig, dass Aya jedes weitere Wort  
in leichtem Ausatmen verloren ging, der zusammengekrümmte Körper des Anderen fuhr heftig auf,  
er fletschte die Zähne, “Langweilig! Oh ja, das ist gut! Sieh dir an was passiert wenn ihm langweilig wird, Aya!”,  
fauchte er ihm entgegen, “Sieh dir an was er mit mir gemacht hat!”

Kens Oberkörper zierten silberne Stäbe.  
Nadeln.

In zwei leicht geschwungenen Reihen die Brust hinunter, waagrecht befestigt in Kens eigener Haut.  
Das mittlere Stück jeder einzelnen, etwa ein Zentimeter, steckte in seinem Fleisch, wo sich feine  
Kapillaren und Fasern jetzt eng um dünnes Metall schlossen.

Ayas Augen waren groß und entgeistert. Er spürte wie der Anblick seine Kehle zuschnürte.  
Nur jemand wie Schuldig hätte zielsicher wissen können, dass Ken panische Angst hatte, vor Spritzen  
aller Art. Zwölf medizinische Kanülen waren in seinem Körper aufgereiht, sechs an jeder Seite.

“Er wird mir den Bauch aufschneiden”, keuchte Ken in dem Moment flach und fiebrig, während er  
sich von der Ecke des Raumes in unnatürlich eckig erscheinenden Bewegungen auf ihn zu schob,  
und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, seine Zähne klapperten in den Sprechpausen.  
“Weißt du was Vivisektion bedeutet? Ich weiß jetzt noch nicht mal wie man das schreibt!  
Er hat mir Bilder gezeigt- er war in mir- er war in meinem Kopf, Aya!”  
“Ken...”, Aya zog unbewusst an den Fesseln, ihm wurde ungut bewusst, dass er sich durch nichts  
schützen konnte.

“Du hast den Schlüssel für den Raum hier geschluckt... würg ihn irgendwie hoch, bitte, versuch es...”,  
Kens Augen glitzerten fiebrig vor panischem Wahnsinn.  
“Ken..!”, Aya schob sich mit dem Rücken bis an die Wand, versuchte sich mit Hilfe seiner Knie hoch  
zu drücken, “Das hat keinen Sinn, es ist seine Show, selbst wenn es funktionieren sollte-...”  
“Tu es!”, Kens Stimme war verzweifelt und hysterisch, er bellte den Befehl so herrisch wie Aya  
ihn noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und fiel gleich darauf in erschöpftes Schluchzen, “Es tut mir leid-...  
ich kann nicht-... ich kann nicht mehr zu ihm raus, lass mich das nicht durchmachen... ich kann nicht  
hier sitzen und warten bis die Zeit abläuft, wir müssen es tun..!”  
“Ken - verstehst du nicht, genau das will er- er sieht zu wie du hier langsam durchdrehst, es gibt in  
Wirklichkeit keinen Weg hier raus..! Er tut das zur Unterhaltung, du musst durchhalten-...”

“Hör auf zu reden!”, Kens Schreien war so gellend und wild dass ihm Speichelfetzen am Mundwinkel  
klebten. Die normalerweise so freundlichen dunklen Augen waren kalt und verstört. “Tu es”, keuchte er,  
“Tu es... tu es, tu es tu es TU ES!”

Aya rang mit Schwindelgefühl im Kopf nach Luft und Beherrschung. “Ich-...”, er musste noch einmal  
mehr Luft holen, weil alles schon in einem einzigen Wort verbraucht zu sein schien, “Ich kann nicht,  
ich bin gefesselt- es gibt keinen Weg, Ken”  
“Hör auf das zu sagen!”, Kens Hände fuhren hinauf zu seinem Kopf, krallten sich fest in dunkle Haare  
die jetzt wirr und strähnig in seine Stirn hingen. Sein Körper bebte. Wenn er weiter so schrie, würde  
bald seine Stimme versagen.

Aya fixierte ihn. Er war abgestoßen von dem verzerrten Gesicht das nur noch vage an den Freund  
erinnerte, den er kannte, aber er konnte nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen. Die Nadeln in seiner Brust  
glitzerten kalt im flackernden Neonlicht.  
“Fünfzehn Minuten...”, schallte Schuldigs schamlos amüsierte Stimme metallisch verstärkt von den  
Wänden wieder.

“Ich tu es.”, keuchte Ken mit flacher Stimme, “Ich kann-... Aya, lass mich-... bitte lass mich... bitte... bitte...”  
Angesichts dessen, dass er einem drohenden Kampf mit Ken nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte und immer  
noch weder Bauch noch Gesicht schützen konnte, nickte der Angesprochene wackelig und mit  
unruhigem Ausatmen.

Er schloss die Augen, versuchte die Widerwärtigkeit der Situation auszublenden, alles neutral zu  
sehen, klinisch... es war ganz leicht... er musste sich nur entspannen... Erniedrigung passierte nur im Kopf...  
er konnte darüber stehen... Kens Hände waren eiskalt. Sie zitterten so sehr dass er sich kaum an  
Ayas Kinn festhalten konnte.

Ergeben öffnete Aya den Mund, spürte Kens Finger sich nach einem letzten tiefen Aufatmen  
seines Freundes tief in den Rachen schieben. Er würgte gehorsam.  
Nichts passierte.  
Ken reizte den Zungenrücken, Aya glaubte plötzlich ein wenig bitteren Geschmack im Mund  
zu haben, aber nichts passierte, sein Würgen blieb trotz aller Heftigkeit trocken und er hustete  
lediglich. Ken nahm einen zweiten Finger zur Hilfe, aber selbst noch so wildes Wühlen und  
Stochern in Ayas Rachen brachte nicht mehr hervor als dem Rothaarigen elende Übelkeit,  
heftiges Würgen und Reizhusten. Kein Erbrechen, kein Schlüssel, einfach nichts.

Aya wand den Kopf schließlich ab, presste die Lippen aufeinander, unwillig sich den Gaumen  
von Kens Panik noch blutig kratzen zu lassen. Sein Kopf drehte sich, er fühlte sich ekelhaft.  
Wenn noch halbwegs menschliche Würde übrig gewesen sein sollte- mit der Szene hier glaubte er  
sie gründlich verloren. Er weigerte sich entschieden für weitere Fluchtversuche herzuhalten, versuchte  
Kens Arm mit der Schulter aus seinem Gesicht zu schieben und wurde auch in der Stimme ein wenig  
heftiger, auch wenn er mit vorsorglich zusammengebissenen Zähnen sprach.

“Ken! Lass es sein jetzt, es geht nicht! Warum verstehst du das nicht, Schuldig sieht sich das  
an weil ihm das Spaß macht! Er hat kein Interesse dich laufen zu lassen, bevor er fertig ist!  
Wir kommen nicht raus, wir können nur hoffen, dass er nicht wirklich ernst macht!”  
“Er macht wirklich ernst!”, Ken packte ihn mit beiden Händen im Geschirr und schüttelte ihn,  
riss ihm an den Haaren, schlug Ayas Kopf zurück in Richtung Betonwand, “Du hast keine Ahnung!  
Du verfluchter Egoist, es ist dir scheißegal ob er mich zusehen lässt wie er  
mir meine eigenen Eingeweide aus dem Bauch zieht!”, in diesem Moment schob sich eine Klappe in  
der gegenüberliegenden Tür auf und als beide den Kopf drehten, fiel ein kleines, rostiges Küchenmesser  
in die Zelle, traf mit hölzernem Geräusch auf dem Boden auf und sprang unter dem Aufschlag ein Stück  
zur Wand hin, bevor die Klappe sich wieder schloss.

Aya sah es mit weiten Augen an, und bemerkte dass Ken dasselbe tat.  
“Ken”, atmete er mit tonloser Stimme.  
Er bekam keine Antwort.

-


	3. Chapter 3

~

 

Ken ließ von Aya ab und rutschte auf das kleine Messer zu. “Nein...”, flüsterte Aya, “Ken...”,   
aber dann blieb er sprachlos. Er sah gebannt zu wie Ken seine vor dem Körper gefesselten Hände   
ausstreckte, wie er zitternde Finger um den kleinen, dunklen Gegenstand schloss. 

“Ich hab... mal so etwas mal in einem Film gesehen, Aya...”  
Seine Stimme war leise, atemlos, belustigt, er drehte sich mit weiten Augen zu ihm um,   
“Es ist möglich... man kann entkommen wenn man keinen Fehler macht... man muss das   
Rätsel lösen-...”  
“Es gibt hier kein idiotisches Rätsel, Ken! Es gibt nur Schuldig der zuviel fern sieht!   
Wirst du glücklich damit, wenn du mir den Bauch aufschneidest und in meinen Innereien   
herumwühlst?” 

“Ich werde leben!”, schrie Ken in hysterisch, “Du glaubst, dass sich immer nur   
alles um dich dreht! Du glaubst ich kann alle meine Freunde töten, nur dich nicht!   
Ich kann alles tun was ich muss! Du glaubst ich kann es nicht, Aya? Ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt!   
Ich tue es!”

Aya kniff fest die Augen zusammen und drehte den Kopf weg, als Ken auf den Knien zu ihm   
zurück rutschte und den Arm hob.  
“Du bist ein egoistischer Bastard”, keuchte Ken mit seltsam erstickter Stimme und lachte bitter,   
“Du schläfst nur mit mir zur Selbstbefriedigung...!”  
“Ken...”

Ein paar Momente lang war nur zweistimmiges Schnaufen zu hören. Dann blinzelte Aya zu Ken   
hinauf, der mit gebeugtem Rücken und hängendem Kopf über ihm hockte. Seine Schultern zuckten   
leicht, seine dunklen Haare waren ihm vors Gesicht gefallen.

Aya spürte eine heiße Welle von Mitgefühl.   
Vielleicht zum ersten Mal.   
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern dass er jemals zuvor so zärtliche Gefühle zu Ken gehabt hatte   
wie in diesem Moment, trotz allem Zynismus der Szene.   
“Ken”, wiederholte er noch einmal, seine Stimme war sanft, leise, fast liebevoll, “Ken,   
die Dinger in deiner Brust machen dich wahnsinnig... lass mich dir helfen... ich bin hier bei dir...   
lass mich-...”

Ken rutschte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück an die Wand, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken   
rollen, aus geschlossenen Augen liefen Tränen über fleckige Wangen. Sein Gesicht war zu einem   
starren Grinsen verzerrt. Aya versuchte sich mühsam aufzurichten, rutschte auf den Knien zu ihm,   
drückte seine Stirn für lange Momente an Kens schweißnasse Schulter und schnaufte nur, spürte   
das Zittern des Anderen und berührte dann schließlich die angstkalte Haut mit den Lippen,   
küsste ihn sanft, spürte ihn zucken und hörte ein Geräusch das fast einem Wimmern gleich kam.   
Er küsste ihn wieder. 

“Es tut mir leid”, flüsterte er, “Es tut mir leid... bleib ruhig und halt still... ich helfe dir... einen Moment...”  
Ken presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte den Kopf ab, hielt sich an Ayas Oberarm fest,   
als dieser die durchbohrte, gespannte Haut, die die erste Nadel an ihrer Stelle hielt, mit sanften   
Lippen küsste.   
“Ganz ruhig...”, flüsterte er unter warmem Atem, “Vertrau mir, Ken... bleib ganz ruhig...”  
Er fasste ein Ende mit seinen Zähnen, zog behutsam die Nadel heraus und spuckte sie mit leichter   
Kopfbewegung von sich. Ken zuckte nur kurz, seine Muskeln spannten sich von den Haarspitzen   
bis zu den Zehen, aber er blieb tapfer und lautlos, hielt weiter still. Aya verfuhr so der Reihe nach,   
mit allen Nadeln in Kens straffem Oberkörper. Er entfernte eine nach der anderen, brach den Bann   
von Panik und Abscheu der Ken daran hinderte die Nadeln selbst auch nur anzufassen. 

Dann küsste er die kleinen Punkte aus denen ein wenig Blut sickerte, einen nach dem anderen,   
leckte die rote Flüssigkeit vorsichtig weg, hörte wie Ken das Messer fallen ließ, wie er die Arme   
um seinen Nacken schlang, ihn an sich zog und leise bebend an seiner Schulter weinte.

“Zehn Minuten”, flüsterte es von den Wänden.   
Ken klammerte sich fester. 

“Ich hab Angst, weißt du.”, atmete er, aber er klang nicht mehr wie von Sinnen, sondern einfach   
nur erschütternd ehrlich und mehr nach ihm selbst, was Aya beruhigte.

“Ich weiß”, flüsterte Aya zurück, versuchte sich umständlich auf die Knie aufzurichten,   
und drückte sich neben Ken an die Wand, “Ich weiß.”  
Er neigte den Kopf herüber und küsste zitternde, tränennasse Wangen.   
Kens Lippen waren noch nie so begehrenswert gewesen. Noch nie so süß. Er spürte wie   
der andere hilflos, nervös zuckend versuchte zurück zu küssen. Ken schluchzte immer noch,   
stumm, leise, es erschütterte Aya ihn so zu sehen. Er war normalerweise kein ängstlicher Typ.   
Schuldig musste tief eingedrungen sein und ein paar der elementarsten Ängste herauf gezerrt   
haben, um ihn in diesen Zustand zu bringen. 

“Aya”, atmete Ken mit erstickter Stimme, versuchte den Kopf in seine Halsbeuge zu schmiegen,   
“Ich liebe dich, weißt du. Ich liebe dich.”  
“Ich weiß”, erwiderte Aya heiser. Er schämte sich, dass er es nicht einmal in der Situation   
über sich brachte, ihn darüber anzulügen und den Satz von seiner Seite aus zu erwidern. 

Als Schuldigs gehässige Stimme fünf übrige Minuten ankündigte, lag Ken schließlich mit dem Kopf   
auf Ayas Schoß. In kurzem Abstand zu ihnen lagen die langen, noch ein wenig blutigen   
Nadeln auf dem kahlen Betonboden, die glimmend das Neonlicht reflektierten. Die winzigen   
Wunden auf Kens Brust hatten sich geschlossen, lediglich kleine Punkte von rötlichem, frischen   
Schorf erinnerten noch an seinen makaberen Körperschmuck. Das rostige Messer lag unbeachtet   
ein Stück weit von ihnen entfernt. Ken hatte die Augen geschlossen, er war nicht vollständig beruhigt,   
aber im Moment zu erschöpft um noch länger den Zustand von äußerster Panik zu halten. Die Tränen   
liefen immer noch. Vielleicht ein Signal dafür, dass er, selbst wenn seine Zeit rasant ablief, in einem   
Zimmer mit Aya entspannter war, als in einem Raum allein mit Schuldig.   
Die letzten zehn Sekunden lief ein Countdown. Auch Aya schloss die Augen und atmete tiefer.   
Er spürte wie Ken auf seinem Schoß schwerer wurde, weil seine Muskeln sich anspannten.   
Der Atem schien ihm in der Kehle stecken zu bleiben, er fühlte sich mit einem Mal am ganzen Körper   
wie gelähmt und wirklich in elementare Angst getaucht, Angs, nicht um sich selbst, um Ken- er wollte   
nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte. Aber es gab nichts was er tun konnte.   
Er dachte an letzte Worte.   
Aber unter Zeitdruck wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen. 

“Ich bin auch hier”, flüsterte er in den letzten drei Sekunden, “Denk daran. Ich bin hier, genauso   
wie du, nur eine Tür weiter”

Und die Zeit war um. 

 

~

 

Aya war wieder bei Crawford. Er atmete durch.   
Crawfords Hände waren kräftig und hoffnungslos überlegen im Moment, obwohl es sich nicht   
anfühlte als sei er in Lebensgefahr. Eine Fehleinschätzung?   
Sein Körper war in dem Moment kraftlos und schlaff geworden, in dem er die starken Finger   
auf sich spürte, die auf nicht nur unangenehme Art für Gänsehaut sorgten. Umso dringender   
sein Gedanke an Ken.   
“Lasst ihn frei”, flüsterte er, “Bitte, lasst ihn laufen. Wenn Schuldig ein Spielzeug braucht,   
gib mich zu ihm. Lasst Ken frei. Er hasst SM. Und was Schuldig mit ihm tut ist einfach nur Folter.   
Das ist das Gegenteil von consensual. Es macht ihn wahnsinnig vor Angst!”

“Er ist damit nur so erfolgreich weil Ken alle Voraussetzungen mitbringt.”

“Was?”

Crawfords Lächeln war einseitig und ein klein wenig belustigt.   
“Denk nicht mehr an ihn.”, sagte er beruhigend, wie ein Tierarzt, der auf ein ängstliches Pony   
einsprach, “Hier gibt es nur dich und mich.” 

 

Der Raum in dem Aya lag war weiß gekachelt. Alles hier war weiß. Die Wände, der Boden,   
die Liege auf der er sich befand. Crawford schlüpfte in Handschuhe aus dünnem Kunststoff.   
Aya sah ihn mit einem weichen Schlauch hantieren und spürte wie sein Bauch sich verkrampfte,   
als der ältere Mann ihm damit nah kam, als er einen großen Beutel mit klarer Flüssigkeit an einen   
Ständer hängte, ihm die Hinterbacken mit behandschuhten Fingern spreizte und nur mit etwas   
Vaseline den Schlauch aus Gummi tief und widerstandslos einführte. 

Aya keuchte etwas. Er spürte wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss vor Erniedrigung.   
Er wagte nicht einmal zu denken was mit ihm passierte.   
Ironischerweise spürte er nichts. Zwar konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln zusehen wie die Flüssigkeit   
in dem aufgehängten Beutel langsam weniger wurde, aber er spürte innerlich nichts. Kein Fließen,   
keinen Druck, nicht einmal den Schlauch. Einfach nichts. Genau das war es, was die Szene so   
unwirklich machte, und genau das war es auch, was ihm unerklärliche Angst einjagte. Einen Schmerz   
den er fühlen konnte, konnte er aushalten. Das hier entzog sich jeglicher Kontrolle, selbst seinem   
Körper trauen konnte er nicht mehr. Passierte wirklich etwas unvorstellbares,   
oder war alles nur eine Täuschung?  
Mit zunehmendem Schwindelgefühl schloss er die Augen. 

“Wozu tust du das?”, versuchte er zu flüstern, die Worte kamen nur sehr schwer über seine Lippen.   
Zur Antwort spürte er Fingerspitzen des anderen Mannes zärtlich mit den Haaren über seiner Schläfe spielen. 

“Weil ich es kann”, flüsterte der Schwarz zurück.  
Er beugte sich ein wenig tiefer und hauchte direkt in sein Ohr, “Und weil ich weiß, dass du es auch willst.”

Aya wollte widersprechen. Er wollte sagen dass das hier nichts damit zu tun hatte was er wollte.   
Dass er stolz und unabhängig war und nicht erniedrigt und gequält werden wollte, aber das   
Hitzegefühl seiner Haut, sein beschleunigter Atem, Crawfords Finger die wie träumend seine Schläfe   
streichelten, lähmten jeden Impuls dazu. Er spürte sich versinken in einer Art intensivem Albtraum,   
einer lichtlosen Grotte seines Unterbewusstseins in der die Hände seines Feindes das einzige Halteseil   
waren, an dem er sich entlang tasten konnte. 

 

~

 

“Was willst du”, stöhnte Ken inzwischen, wieder neu an den Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit angelangt,   
gedanklich schon bei all den fürchterlichen Bildern die er im Kopf hatte, und die sich jetzt so dunkel   
als mögliche Zukunft über ihn wölbten. Er lag auf den Knien, er war neu gefesselt, sein Halsband mit   
einer Leine verbunden die ebenfalls aus weißem Leder geschnitten war. Schuldig schritt langsam um   
ihn herum und Ken hatte keinen Nerv mehr, ihm mit seinen Blicken zu folgen. 

“Was könnte ich wollen?”, sinnierte der Schwarz scheinbar nachdenklich, und beugte sich dann zu   
Kens Ohr herunter. “Sag du es mir”, wisperte er.   
Ken zuckte. “Ich weiß nicht.”, seine Stimme war schwach und angewidert, “Ich schätze du willst   
deinen Spaß haben...”  
“Ganz genau, meinen Spaß”, frohlockte Schuldig und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück, um seinen   
Weg fortzusetzen, “Wollen wir das nicht alle? Nur unseren Spaß... Ken? Du kennst das doch,   
das Gefühl..? Besonders in dieser Zeit..?”  
Der Gefangene atmete heftiger. Ihm war schlecht. Seine eigenen Worte hallten ihm in den Ohren   
wieder, wann es wohl endlich wieder eine Mission gäbe, ihm wäre langweilig, er hätte Lust auf...   
ja, auf was... Heiß schossen Scham und Verzweiflung in ihm hoch. Schuldig wusste es.   
Er musste es wissen. Schuldig wusste alles über ihn. Und es gab nichts, was er zu seiner   
Verteidigung sagen konnte, weil es die Wahrheit war. 

“Schneid mir nicht den Bauch auf”, versuchte er mit erstickter Stimme, seine Worte   
schienen mühsam zu kommen, im Kehlkopf fast stecken zu bleiben, “Bitte... gibt es keine   
andere Möglichkeit? Ich könnte etwas tun-... ich würde-... viel... für dich tun.   
Wenn du mich laufen lässt. Und mich nicht-... schwer verletzt-..”

“Wirklich viel, Ken?”,   
Schuldig war hörbar amüsiert, “Was alles?”

“Ich weiß nicht...", ächzte Ken, "Schlag was vor"  
“Deinen Körper?”  
“...wenn du mich nicht verletzt.”   
Er hatte das Gefühl sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. 

“Das ist dein einziger Wunsch..? So leicht ist dein Stolz zu kaufen?”, Schuldig grinste erfreut.   
Ken schwieg. Die Erkenntnis war nicht neu, aber die Bitterkeit die sie mit sich brachte, war   
nicht angenehm. Wenn er heute nacht starb, wer würde an ihn denken? Oder es überhaupt  
bemerken? Er würde nicht einmal ein Grab bekommen. Wann hatte er zuletzt etwas gutes getan? 

“Das heißt, Sexspielchen sind okay, solange man dir nicht zu sehr weh tut..?”, Schuldigs Stimme   
war ganz nah an seinem Ohr, fast ein Schnurren, “Was für ein niedliches Hündchen...“

Ken spürte warmen Atem am Hals und nickte heftig, sich innerlich für alles weitere wappnend.   
Schuldig warf den Kopf zurück und lachte aus vollem Hals. 

“Du gibst mir freiwillig deinen Hintern?”  
“...ja.”  
“Du würdest mir einen blasen?” 

Ein rascher Griff in Kens Haare und er zuckte etwas, wurde unter dem Ruck herumgeworfen   
und behielt die Augen halb geschlossen.   
“Ja... ja!”, ächzte er abwehrend.  
Seine Stimme war angestrengt, sein Gesicht aschfahl, seine Augen beinahe völlig geschlossen. 

 

Schuldigs Hand packte hinter sich auf den kleinen Tisch, riss seine Waffe herunter, und Ken   
spürte das kalte Metall des Laufs an der Schläfe. Er wartete auf den Knall, auf den Schluss.   
Seine Muskeln zitterten.   
Leise keuchend versuchte er, den Sauerstoffmangel auszugleichen, er wagte nicht die kleinste Bewegung.   
"Komm, kleines Hündchen..!", lockte Schuldigs gehässige Stimme leise und flüsternd, "Komm, brav,   
bei Fuß..!"

Die Leine wurde angezogen, das Leder schnitt in seinen Hals, der kalte Lauf der Waffe drückte   
sich in die Haut. Ken versuchte jeden Laut im Voraus schon zu unterdrücken der sich vielleicht in   
einem unbedachten Moment lösen konnte. In den Fesseln konnte er nicht gehen, nicht einmal auf   
allen vieren. Es war mehr ein Hoppeln. Er zitterte vor Scham.   
"Wie artig du bist...", Schuldig schmeichelte ihm süß und freundlich, hockte sich zu ihm herunter,   
fuhr ihm mit langen Fingern durch die Haare. "Kannst du auch bellen? Gib Laut, Hündchen,   
komm schon...! Oder musst du überredet werden?"

Kens Lippen schienen wie zusammen geklebt. Aus irgendeinem Grund schmerzte seine Kehle.   
Er versuchte, Schuldig nicht anzusehen, verfluchte das Schlottern seiner Muskeln. Seine Kiefer   
öffneten sich etwas. Trockene Lippen öffneten und schlossen sich wieder.   
"Ein bisschen mehr, Hündchen... wir bringen dich schon dazu, glaubst du nicht..? Tu es!"  
Der Befehl war gezischt und Ken zog unwillkürlich den Kopf etwas zwischen die Schultern.  
"Wuff", flüsterte er mit trockener Kehle und wünschte sich überall hin, nur nicht an diesen Ort,   
mit diesem Menschen, zu dieser Zeit.   
"Lauter.", forderte Schuldig kalt.   
"Wuff!", Ken legte etwas mehr Stimme in den Laut. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, seine dunklen Haare fielen   
ihm vor die Augen.   
"Nochmal!", herrschte Schuldig ihn gellend an.   
"Wuff!"  
"Nochmal!"

Bei der vierten Wiederholung musste er nicht mehr nachdenken. Eine Art von Grenze schien überschritten,   
und die Erniedrigung trat einen Moment beinahe in den Hintergrund. Die Ahnung von etwas anderem kam   
dazu, ein Rausch, ein anderer Bewusstseinszustand in dem alles furchtbar einfach war, und als Schuldig   
sofort darauf süße Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte, ihn lobend streichelte und ihm hingebungsvoll durchs   
Haar wühlte, musste er sich erst bremsen, bevor er sich dafür hassen konnte, sich im ersten Moment   
beinahe ein bisschen gut gefühlt zu haben. Weil er das beruhigende Gefühl gehabt hatte,   
dass es richtig gewesen war. 

 

“Du bist ein hübscher Junge, weißt du...”, flüsterte Schuldig anerkennend und erhob sich wieder,   
zupfte ein wenig an der Leine, während er die Mündung der Waffe langsam über Jochbein,   
Wange, Lippen gleiten ließ.   
“Vielleicht hast du einfach den falschen Beruf erwischt...? Mit diesem Halsband, so artig auf den   
Knien gibst du ein ganz entzückendes Haustier ab... vielleicht sollte ich Brad fragen ob wir dich   
nicht behalten dürfen..?”  
Ken erwiderte nichts. Nur keine Provokation. Er zählte innerlich die Momente, die er überstand. Durchhalten...   
durchhalten. 

“Dann zeig doch mal was du kannst...”, flüsterte der Deutsche, und baute sich vor ihm auf. 

 

~

 

So langsam spürte Aya doch etwas. Sein sonst so flacher Bauch schwoll an und wölbte sich leicht   
über das weiße Tuch auf der Liege. Seine Innereien quollen auf und suchten Platz nach außen,   
die Haut unter den Rippen spannte. Der Druck kam spät, aber umso heftiger. Aya spürte wie ihm   
kalter Schweiß ausbrach, er schnappte nach Atem. Solche Empfindungen hatte er noch nie gehabt,   
er wusste nicht was mit ihm passierte. Ob etwas in ihm reißen konnte, wenn Oracle nicht sehr   
genau aufpasste?  
Er wollte etwas sagen um ihn dazu zu bringen die Sache zu beenden, er wollte einen Laut von sich geben,   
irgendetwas, aber alles wozu sein Körper noch in der Lage war, war atmen. Tiefes, saugendes Atmen.   
Crawford machte die Zuleitung des Schlauches dicht und Aya hatte ein paar zeitlose Momente lang   
das betäubende Gefühl jeden Moment zu platzen. Er holte vorsichtig Luft und spürte sich zittern,   
spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. 

Oracle war an seine Seite getreten. Er beugte sich etwas hinunter und strich die Haare über   
seinem Ohr in quälender Ruhe zurück. “Siehst du diese Tür?”, flüsterte er, und deutete auf eine   
weiße Klinke, vielleicht drei Schritte entfernt an der Wand.   
“Dahinter ist eine kleine Toilette. Dort kannst du dich erleichtern.”

Zynisch, wie entgegenkommend das klang, wie freundlich.   
Wie einfach.   
Allein das Aufstehen grenzte schon an Unmöglichkeit. Sämtliche Glieder schlotterten heftig.   
Aya beeilte sich. Seine Knie waren weich. Sein Magen schien nach oben gedrückt, ihm war übel.   
Er wankte zwei verkrampfte Schritte, drei, spürte wie sehr er vor den Augen seines Feindes   
verloren hatte, wie viel schlimmer es sein würde es nicht zu schaffen, schweißnasse, zitternde Finger   
schlossen sich um die Klinke, als er sie drückte und die Tür nicht nachgab drangen ihm Tränen   
in die Augen. Verschlossen?   
War das von Anfang an Teil dieses kranken Spiels gewesen?

Jeder Gedanke kam zum Schweigen als der größere Schwarz an ihm vorbei griff, mit ruhigen Handgriffen   
die Tür nach außen öffnete, das Licht im Innern des kleinen Raumes anknipste und Aya wortlos hineinschob.   
Es war wirklich eine Toilette.   
Aya dachte nicht mehr darüber nach, die Erlebnisse, die psychische Wirkung, die physische Belastung   
seines Körpers, alles war zu viel. Die Tränen liefen einfach weiter. Sein Stolz war gebrochen.   
Er fühlte sich haltlos, verwirrt... erledigt.

Als eine Viertelstunde später die Folgen der Vorbereitung vorbei waren, fand Aya sich in Crawfords   
Arm wieder. Auf Zittern und Tränen folgten sanfte Fingerspitzen die nackte Haut entlang streichelten,   
ruhig und gleichmäßig. Beruhigender Nonsens der ihm ins Ohr geraunt wurde, Reiben der   
unteren Rückengegend.   
Die Übelkeit ließ nach. Die Angst ließ nach. 

Das Gefühl aus seinem Körper heraus zu treten, alles mit distanzierterer Ruhe und   
klinischem Interesse betrachten zu wollen, blieb. Aber es wandelte sich langsam und gründlich   
von Verstörung zu tiefem Einverständnis. 

 

~

 

Im ersten Moment wusste Ken nicht, was Schuldig von ihm wollte, da er nicht wagte, sich mit   
dem Pistolenlauf an den Lippen zu bewegen, als ihm plötzlich dämmerte, dass das doch Absicht   
gewesen sein könnte... sein Puls hämmerte in seiner Brust, er öffnete zaghaft die Lippen etwas,   
um seine Zunge ein wenig vorzustrecken. Kaltes Metall- der Geschmack erinnerte ihn immer   
ein bisschen an Blut. Keuchend schob er den Kopf etwas vor, spürte beginnende Dunkelheit   
in seinem Geist aufwirbeln, leckte deutlicher. Angst vermischte sich mit etwas anderem... etwas finsterem.   
Etwas in seinem Geist, für das Ken sich schämte und vor dem er selbst Angst hatte.   
Es sog seinen Verstand in die Tiefe. 

“Ja, komm schon, Ken”, flüsterte Schuldig, und hielt eisblaue Augen starr auf ihn fixiert,   
“Das kannst du besser... mehr Motivation..!”  
Ken öffnete mechanisch die Lippen etwas weiter, spürte im nächsten Moment wie die Waffe   
ein Stück über die Zunge in seinen Mundraum rutschte. Das Klicken des Entsicherungshebels   
klang in seinem ganzen Schädelknochen nach und erfüllte ihn mit einer Panik die er in der Form   
mit Schusswaffen noch nicht erlebt hatte. 

Einen Moment lang lag er wie gelähmt auf den Knien, unfähig sich auch nur einen Zentimeter   
zu rühren, im nächsten begann er mit kehlig verzweifeltem Laut enthusiastischer den starren Lauf   
zu lecken, seine Lippen darum zu schließen, den Mund auf und ab zu schieben.   
Er spürte seine Knie zittern, obwohl sie in seiner Lage nicht viel Raum zum zittern hatten. 

“So ein guter Junge...”, amüsierte sich Schuldig, “Gib alles, Ken, komm schon! Mehr... schneller...!”   
Ken schloss fest die Augen. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als seine Todesangst am glatten Metall   
der entsicherten Waffe vorbei zu schnaufen. Schuldig lachte, sagte Dinge die Ken nicht mehr   
verstand, zog ihm schließlich den nassen Lauf aus dem Mund, und im nächsten Moment peitschte   
ein ohrenbetäubender Schuss durch den Kellerraum, der Ken zusammenfahren ließ. 

Noch war er nicht ohnmächtig, soviel registrierte er, als er sich mit klingelnden Ohren, auf die   
Hände gestützt immer noch auf dem kalten, rauen Beton wiederfand. Er wagte kaum zu atmen,   
geschweige denn, aufzusehen. Er war wie betäubt. Sein Puls pochte ihm im Bauch. Zum Glück   
hatte er noch keine größere Operation mit Vollnarkose hinter sich, aber er war sich sicher dass   
das Gefühl genau gleich sein musste.   
“Schreckschuss”, flüsterte Schuldig nah neben seinem Ohr, und streichelte ihm mit den Fingern   
durch die braunen Haare, wie einem großen Hund. “Och, bist du etwa erschrocken..?”

Kens Muskeln waren starr. Er fragte sich, warum er nicht einfach das Bewusstsein verlor.   
Es wäre so viel leichter gewesen. Warum war er noch wach? Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen. 

“Ein kleines Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert...”, wisperte Schuldig nah bei ihm, und er konnte seine   
langen Haare an der Wange spüren, seine Lippen an der Ohrmuschel, “...dass du schrecklich gern   
zum Zahnarzt gehst, richtig...?"

Ken gab ein ersticktes Ächzen von sich und sackte gegen den anderen Mann. 

 

~

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

~

 

Schließlich lag Aya nicht in einem Sling, aber in etwas das dem schon recht nahe kam.   
Es war ein alter, gynäkologischer Stuhl und er war freiwillig darauf gestiegen, wie in Trance.   
Er sah wie hypnotisiert zu, wie Oracle seine Hand in die Kniekehlen gleiten ließ, die langen Beine auf   
Metallschalen hob, seine Schenkel spreizte, ihn weit öffnete.

Fasziniert, mit einer Mischung aus Engegefühl in der Kehle und Kribbeln im Unterbauch,   
hing Ayas Blick an den paar Hilfsmitteln, die säuberlich auf einem Instrumententischchen   
bereit lagen. Sorgfältig zurrte Oracle seine Beine fest, Riemen über- und unterhalb des Kniegelenks   
hielten ihn in Stellung und verhinderten ein Aufstehen. Aya versuchte durchzuatmen. Der Druck   
der Riemen war beängstigend wirkungsvoll, ein nüchternes Gefühl von Ausgeliefertsein. 

Crawford trat im weißen Kittel zum kleinen Waschbecken in einer Ecke des Zimmers,   
und ließ sich sehr viel Zeit damit die Hände zu waschen, bis zum Ellenbogen. Sehr gründlich.   
Mit Seife. Und dann mit Desinfektionsmittel.

Ayas Blick hing wie gebannt an den kräftigen Fingern. Ihm war flau im Magen. Crawford   
schlüpfte in neue Untersuchungshandschuhe, die wesentlich länger waren als die ersten und   
eng an der Haut saßen. 

“Was ist-... was ist mit Ken?”, schaffte Aya hervorzubringen, “Bitte, ich kann das hier nicht   
wenn ich nicht weiß ob er in Ordnung ist-...”   
Oracle warf ihm durch die Brillengläser einen scharfen Blick zu, und schraubte langsam   
eine große Dose mit Gleitgel auf. “Ken ist bei Schuldig in guten Händen... genau so wie du bei mir”,   
erwiderte er, und tauchte zwei Finger hinein. 

“Nein!”, Ayas Zehen kräuselten sich unwillkürlich, seine Beine spannten sich gegen die Fesselung,   
“Wirklich-... ernsthaft! Bitte, sag mir ob er okay ist. Ich kann mich nicht entspannen wenn ich   
nicht weiß wie es ihm geht-... ich bin schuld dass er hier ist!”

“Nicht ganz... dass er hier ist, war ausdrücklich Teil des Plans.”, Oracle war zwischen seine Schenkel   
getreten, und sah ihm mit schmalen, dunklen Augen tief an. "Entspann dich", flüsterte er,   
"Du bekommst ihn zurück." Sein Blick war nicht mörderisch, nicht unfreundlich, aber sein Grinsen   
dünn und spöttisch. Aya wusste, dass dieser Mann zu allem fähig war. 

“Ihr seid krank”, flüsterte Aya und spürte Schwindelgefühl und Hitze, “Ihr seid völlig pervers..!   
Warum tut ihr das?” 

“Wir sind nicht wirklich perverser als ihr.”, wisperte Crawford, “Und tief in dir drin weißt du das.   
Wir stehen nur auf der anderen Seite.”  
Aya sah ausdruckslos auf zu dem vermeintlichen schwarzen Henker.

“...du hast dir das hier seit Wochen schon vorgestellt, oder?”

Zur Antwort bekam er mit einem Ruck zwei Finger in sich hinein gestoßen und warf mit   
zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Kopf aufs Polster. 

 

~

 

Das Gestell auf dem Ken sich wiederfand war tatsächlich etwas das an eine alte Zahnarztliege erinnerte.   
Vielleicht war es eher auch etwas das aus einer Psychiatrie ausgemustert worden war. Er war mit Armen   
und Beinen darauf festgeschnallt worden und konnte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren. Die Fixierungen   
saßen bombenfest. Der Gedanke zuckte ihm durchs Hirn, dass Schuldig Erfahrung mit Fixierungen hatte,   
was seiner Hektik nicht gerade entgegen kam. 

“Ken, Ken, Ken...”, summte der Deutsche in leisem Singsang, während er langsam um ihn herumschritt,   
“Ist das nicht schön, einmal so zur Ruhe zu kommen...?”, Schuldig trat zu dem kleinen   
Instrumententischchen in Sichtweite, nahm ein Skalpell in die Finger und drehte es nachdenklich hin und her,  
"So viel bunte Möglichkeiten... da fällt die Entscheidung schwer... ist das nicht nett, wenn es Leute gibt die   
einem Entscheidungen abnehmen...?"

Er legte das Skalpell zurück, und ließ die Finger über eine mit milchiger Flüssigkeit gefüllte Spritze gleiten,   
“... du bist so ein harmloser, lieber Kerl, nicht wahr? Jede Schwiegermutter fände dich zum knutschen.   
Aber warum hast du eigentlich ein Spielzeug gewählt mit dem du dich jedes Mal auch im Blut deiner Opfer wälzen   
kannst? Komisch, findet niemand außer mir das merkwürdig...?", er lächelte und hielt etwas inne.  
"Braune Hundeaugen sind so ein praktischer Zusatz, meinst du nicht auch..? Jeder sieht nur den lieben,   
putzigen Jungen von Nebenan...”

Schuldigs Augen glitzerten belustigt, sein Grinsen wirkte breit und wie ins Gesicht gerissen.  
“Und nicht jemanden, der nachts aufsteht und seinen Mitmenschen den Brustkorb zerfetzt...”, flüsterte er,   
“Wie ist das, Ken... man braucht doch Kraft um durch die Rippen zu kommen, ist das nicht so?   
Erzähl mal etwas, weißt du... mir als Laien... Schlägst du oft der Einfachheit halber in dem Bauch?   
Freust du dich darüber, dass deine Opfer nicht sofort tot sind, sondern langsam in ihren   
Gedärmen verbluten..?”

Ken versuchte gegen die Fesseln zu kämpfen, er hasste das Gefühl, völlig hilflos   
zu sein, spürte aber sehr wohl dass es nutzlos war und versuchte nicht daran zu denken was Schuldig   
mit den Dingen auf dem Tischchen noch vorhatte. 

“Du erinnerst mich sehr an jemanden, den ich eine ganze Weile gut kannte, weißt du...?”,   
Schuldigs Sprechen war leise und lockend, er flüsterte ihm direkt ins Ohr. “Vielleicht solltest   
du Urlaub machen. Es kann so befreiend sein, den Wahnsinn einfach zuzulassen... ich würde dir   
einen hübschen Anhänger für dein Halsband kaufen und dich aus der Hand füttern, wenn du brav warst... ”

“Nein!", stöhnte Ken, "Ich will das nicht! Hör auf, geh weg..!”   
Panik. Er kämpfte gegen die bekannte Angst, sich selbst zu verlieren. Das Schlimmste war der Gedanke,   
dass Schuldigs Worte etwas in ihm ansprachen, das tatsächlich mit Sehnsucht reagierte.

“Gefallen dir die Riemen? Tolles Gefühl, oder...?”, die Stimme war nur ein Hauch. Schuldigs   
Finger trippelten verspielt und langsam seinen Arm hinunter, streichelten über die Innenfläche   
des Unterarms, des Handgelenks und wieder zurück. 

“Lass mich einfach gehen...", ächzte Ken, "Bitte!”

“Eigentlich willst du doch nicht, dass jemand dich gehen lässt...”, flüsterte Schuldig tonlos in seine Ohrmuschel,   
“Bei dem was du bist ist es gut, dass du hier bist... und ich mich um dich kümmere...”

Ken biss die Zähne zusammen, während Schuldig den Arm ausstreckte, ein   
größeres Gerät aus Metall, mit Draht, Klammern, Gummischienen vom Tischchen nahm, und   
seine Finger darum schloss. 

“Und jetzt, mein Hübscher", schnurrte er in fürsorglichem Ton, "Mach schön weit den Mund auf   
und sag: “Aah...””

 

~

 

Aya hatte noch nie so ein langes Vorspiel gehabt.   
Das hieß-... er hatte sich selten für Sex wirklich Zeit genommen. 

Etwas in ihm schämte sich dafür, solche Vorlieben zu haben. Aber sein Atem wurde schwerer.   
Crawford nahm sich Zeit. Der Mann war so wie er wirkte- rücksichtslos, aber sehr, sehr gründlich. 

Zwei Finger waren schnell Gewohnheit. Drei zogen ein wenig mehr. Bei vieren begann er langsam   
bewusst auszuatmen und konnte nicht umhin die Gleitcreme zu bewundern.   
Und dann schließlich kam der fünfte. Und leichte Drehbewegungen, zusammen mit ruhigem   
Drücken nach vorn. Aya wurde siedendheiß und mit sinkendem Gefühl bewusst, dass er das   
physisch niemals schaffen konnte- und dass er nicht von dem Stuhl herunter kam, bevor Oracle   
seinen Willen gehabt hatte. 

Er spürte seinen Puls hoch in der Brust pochen, in seinen Ohren rauschen, ein flaues Gefühl von   
Angst floss durch seinen fixierten Körper.   
“Nein”, begann er zu keuchen, nach einem neuen, sich ernsthafter anfühlenden Ansturm auf seinen   
widerwilligen Körper. “Nicht... warte... ich kann nicht..!”  
“Du kannst...”, beruhigte Crawfords volle Stimme, “und du wirst... entspann dich...”  
“Ich kann das nicht!”  
“Du kommst so lange von diesem Stuhl nicht herunter, bis du es kannst.”

Aya schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Er riss die Augen auf, starrte auf Crawford, auf seine   
feuchte, gelbeschmierte Hand mit dem dünnen Untersuchungshandschuh, wie er mit der Anderen   
ruhig noch mehr Gleitcreme über Handrücken und Knöchel rieb.   
“Nein..!”, Aya ertappte sich bei einem Tonfall der brüchig und angstvoll war und sich nur sehr   
entfernt nach ihm selbst anhörte, “Bitte...”  
“Oh doch.”, erwiderte Crawford ohne Beunruhigung und ließ kräftige Finger wieder tief in   
weiche Eingeweide vorgleiten. 

“Nein!”, Aya japste nach Luft, sein Kopf drückte sich zurück auf die Liege, er presste die Augen   
zusammen, “Nein! Bitte!” Langsames, unerbittliches Drehen und Dehnen der Finger spannte   
seinen Körper so weit wie er es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er konnte die Beine nicht   
zusammenpressen, er konnte nicht weglaufen, er konnte nichts anderes tun als dazuliegen und   
zu nehmen was immer Oracle ihm zumutete und das erfüllte ihn mit prickelnder, heißer Angst-   
er spürte wie seine Hoden sich nah zum Körper zogen, und augenblicklich, wie Crawford darauf   
reagierte. Leichtes Kreisen mit gleitcremebefeuchtetem Daumen an der Wurzel seines Gliedes ließ   
ihn in beschämend kurzer Zeit fürchterlich hart werden. Seine Zehen krümmten sich, weil er nichts   
anderes tun konnte. 

“Entspann dich...”, raunte der dunkelhaarige Mann ihm heiser ins Ohr, und intensivierte seinen Druck,   
die Arbeit an seiner schmerzhaft gedehnten Öffnung noch ein klein wenig weiter. “Ganz locker.   
Du wirst mich drin haben, früher oder später. Du kannst es. Schön weit aufmachen... ganz entspannt.   
Weiter. Weiter...”   
Aya stöhnte verzweifelt.   
“Weiter...”, Oracle blieb beharrlich und gnadenlos.   
“Nein!“   
“Doch. Weiter.“   
“Nein-..! Ah-..”

Und dann war da plötzlich ein Punkt von Angst und Abwehr überschritten, Verstand und Zurückhaltung   
gesprengt, und die Hitze schlug augenblicklich über Aya zusammen. Crawfords Knöchel drangen   
durch seinen Schließmuskel. Seine Hand glitt langsam in ihn. Angst wurde zu Ungläubigkeit, Überwältigung,   
schlug über in blanke Gier, er war jenseits von Gut und Böse, seine Eingeweide schlossen sich pochend   
um die ganze Hand seines Feindes, und es war schlicht nicht mehr möglich einen Laut zurück zu halten.   
Ayas Stöhnen war mehr ein Schrei, er spürte seinen Herzschlag um Oracles Finger, in seinem Kopf, überall,   
er glaubte zu brennen, die animalische Lust die ihn überkam war tief und so pur und wahnsinnig   
wie die Lust zu töten, er schrie und ergab sich seinem Feind. Schwarz war in ihm, und er war ein Teil   
von Schwarz, und beides verschwamm in flirrenden Strudeln vor seinen Augen.   
“Tiefer”, zischte er völlig von Sinnen und exstatisch vor Adrenalin, “Mehr! Tiefer- tiefer-..!”

Sein Orgasmus der unmittelbar darauf folgte spottet jeder Beschreibung. Er schrie, die Lust schlug   
durch seinen Körper wie ein Treffer mit der Bullenpeitsche, das Adrenalin betäubte seine Sinne   
und er kam und kam und kam, so tief und entgültig-... die Extase schüttelte   
seinen Körper noch als längst kein Sperma mehr spritzte und er langsam wieder nach Luft   
schnappen konnte. 

Warm spürte er die zweite Hand des Schwarz auf seinem Unterbauch. “Langsam.”, ordnete   
Oracle ruhig an, “Hilf ein bisschen mit... Ausatmen...”   
Das Pressen kam instinktiv, Oracles Hand glitt vorsichtig wieder aus dem Körper des Jüngeren,   
er griff sofort nach Taschentüchern die er auf die weit gedehnte Öffnung presste, während Aya   
versuchte seinen Atem und Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

Noch immer hallte die Lust durch seine Gliedmaßen, er war fassungslos über das was gerade   
passiert war. “Kein Blut”, hörte er Oracle zufrieden sagen, sah, wie sich einer seiner Mundwinkel   
hob, “Das hast du gut gemacht.”

Aya schluckte gegen seinen trockenen Hals, atmete vorsichtig aus. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten noch,   
die Anspannung war aus seinem Körper gewichen. 

“Was ist mit dir?”, flüsterte er.   
Crawfords Augen waren schmal und dunkel über ihm, er blinzelte, begegnete dem Blick.   
“Machst du dir Sorgen, dass ich meinen Spaß nicht bekomme?”  
Aya leckte sich etwas die trockenen Lippen. 

“Wirst du mich nicht-..?”

Sie sahen sich lange an.   
Crawford wechselte gelassen seine Handschuhe, warf die benutzten in den Müll. Er erwiderte den   
wieder mutigeren Blick. Wortlos nahm er ein kleines Briefchen aus Plastik aus der Hose,   
hielt es mit ausdruckslosem Blick hoch, Aya grub schmale Finger in seine Armstützen,   
versuchte wieder tief auszuatmen und spürte sich nicken, während Hitze und das Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit   
ihn fest im Griff hatten. Er schloss die Augen. Alles ging rasch, klinisch, effizient. Allein das Gefühl der   
Gummihandschuhe auf seinen Schenkeln sorgte für Gänsehaut. Crawford glitt mühelos in den   
vorgeweiteten Muskel. Kein Schmerz- es war etwas unangenehm, das Gewebe war sicher wund   
und überstreckt durch das Erlebnis kurz vorher, aber Aya spürte das Prickeln von Lust- es gab   
keine Chance mehr es zu verleugnen. Der Schmerz, die Erniedrigung, das Adrenalin schob seine   
Erregung in ungeahnte Höhen. Er ließ sich misshandeln, benutzen, und er fühlte sich, als wäre es   
die einzig richtige Antwort auf alles was ihn wirklich quälte. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Er genoss es.   
Er stand darauf. 

Er stöhnte gelöster inzwischen, während Crawford sich an ihm befriedigte, das feuchte, energische   
Klatschen, das den Akt begleitete drang als Hintergrundmusik an sein Ohr. Viel zu schnell war es vorbei.   
Er hatte nicht noch einen Orgasmus, fühlte sich aber erregt, schwebend, wie in Trance. Schwer keuchend   
rollte er sich auf die Seite, als Crawford ihn losband, das Kondom entsorgte. 

Er dachte noch lange nicht daran, wieder aufzustehen. 

 

~

 

Ken hatte sich gewehrt, aber Schuldig kannte alle Tricks. Der Weiß hatte nicht gewusst dass es so   
ein Gerät wie die Kiefersperre, die er im Moment trug, überhaupt gab. Sie zwang seine Zähne auseinander,   
seinen Mund auf und ließ ihn völlig verletzlich. 

Schuldig kam mit einem dicken Rohr und einem Trichter. Das Rohr wurde zügig- behutsam aber ohne   
zu stoppen mit leichtem Gleitgelaufwand in den Rachen hinunter geschoben- ein schmerzhaft mühsames   
Schlucken verhinderte das Rutschen in die Luftröhre, und als Schuldig fertig war, lag Ken mit einem   
Schlauch im Hals da, der ihn zwingen würde zu schlucken und mit einem Trichter, der nur darauf   
zu warten schien, dass Schuldig etwas hinein kippte. Seine Arme und Beine verkrampften sich unaufhörlich.   
An diesem Punkt konnte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr ansatzweise ruhig bleiben. 

“Hmm, so viele Möglichkeiten...", summte Schuldig wieder verspielt, "Wir könnten dich füttern.   
Oder abfüllen... es ist auch sehr praktisch für Tabletten... oder andere Dinge... aber sag mal, Ken...”,   
er beugte sich wieder näher, “Hast du jemals Versprechen gegeben..?”

Zuerst schien Ken verwirrt, verstand nicht so recht was er wollte aber Schuldig fuhr gelassen fort,   
“... Hast du jemals Versprechen gebrochen..?”

In einem Blitz erinnerte Ken sich an den alten Kinderreim, in verzerrtem Singsang hallte es in   
seinem Ohr wieder: 

“Versprochen ist versprochen und wird auch nicht gebrochen  
wer will sein Versprechen brechen, der muss tausend-...”

Nadeln essen? Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte Schuldig an. Der hob eine   
von zwei Metallschüsseln hoch und lächelte. “Was haben wir denn hier..?”, flüsterte er, und griff mit   
zwei Fingern hinein. Ken gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, als er sah wie der Schwarz zwei Finger   
voll dünner, langer Stecknadeln heraushob und wieder zurück rieseln ließ. 

“Hmm... sieht das gut aus, Ken..? Sieh doch mal, appetitlich, nicht..?”  
Ken warf sich tobend in den Riemen hin und her. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, er versuchte den   
Kopf zu schütteln, er brach sich vermutlich fast den Kiefer, im Versuch den Mundspreizer loszuwerden,   
sein Magen zuckte und sträubte sich gegen den Schlauch in seinem Hals, er versuchte krampfhaft,   
fiebrig den Mund zu schließen, nicht so offen dazuliegen, während sein Feind mit diesem diabolischen   
Grinsen die Metallschüssel über den offenen Trichter führte und langsam und unaufhörlich begann   
zu kippen.

Es war ein metallisches Knistern und Rieseln, das von der Wand des Trichters wiederhallte,   
und Ken sofort unfähig machte länger die Augen offen zu halten. Das Knistern und Rieseln hallte   
in seinem Kopf wieder. Dunkelheit schluckte sein Bewusstsein, er war noch nicht ohnmächtig, aber er   
spürte an etwas warmem zwischen den Beinen dass er die Kontrolle über seine Blase in dem Moment   
verloren hatte. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie Schuldig ihn losband. Irgendwann hielt ihn nichts mehr.   
Der Trichter wurde entfernt, der Schlauch herausgezogen, der Kieferspreizer gelöst. Ken wuchtete   
seinen tauben Körper seitwärts, fiel wie ein nasser Sack von der Liege. Am Boden kam er kaum auf   
alle viere, bevor er sich wie ein halbtotes Tier übergab. Er konnte nicht anders, sein Körper sträubte   
sich, würgte und krampfte nach dem was passiert war, er gab einen hilflosen, gurgelnden Wehklagelaut   
von sich, sah wie der Boden vor seinen Augen sich drehte, wie die Welt verschwamm, griff mit einer   
Hand zitternd nach vorn... starrte verständnislos auf eine Menge trockener Körner in einer Lache   
Flüssigkeit. Weizenkörner. Ein Speichelfaden aus seinem Mundwinkel führte bis dort hinunter.   
Wenn er den Mund etwas schloss konnte er Körner in den Winkeln seiner Mundhöhle, auf der   
Zunge fühlen. Keine Spur von Blut oder Nadeln.   
Und das metallische Rieseln..? 

Irgendwo in Hintergrund hörte er das manische, meckernde Gelächter des deutschen Dämons mit   
dem feuerroten Haarschopf, das den Raum ausfüllte und für seinen halbbetäubten Geist scheinbar   
tausendfach von den Wänden wiederhallte. Verständnislos führte er eine feuchte, zitternde Hand   
zum Mund und wischte sich zwei Körner von der Lippe. Nur eine Illusion. 

 

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem emotionslosen Lächeln, dann sog es ihm entgültig die Kraft   
aus dem Körper, und die Nacht schlug über ihm zusammen, verschlang sein Bewusstsein und   
seinen Verstand. Er sackte in sich zusammen wie eine Puppe. Und rührte sich auch nicht mehr,   
als er Wasser ins Gesicht bekam. 

 

~

 

Zurück ins kahle Ankleidezimmer kam Aya nach einer ausgiebigen heißen Dusche, in einen weißen   
Bademantel gehüllt. Er war wesentlich ruhiger. Seine Haare waren noch feucht, das ausgezogene   
Geschirr legte er ordentlich wieder beiseite. Die Handgelenke waren etwas gerötet von den   
Fesseln, aber es war nichts bleibendes. Dass er noch leicht wackelig auf den Beinen war, merkte   
man ihm nicht an. Sein Rücken brannte und pochte noch, natürlich, und das Gefühl in seinem Unterbauch   
blendete er lieber aus, aber im großen und ganzen war er... erleichtert...

Er fuhr sich leicht mit der Hand durch die Haare und warf einen Blick auf den immer noch   
bewusstlosen Ken, der auf der Seite lag.   
Dessen dunkle Haare waren ebenfalls feucht und sauber, er war in einen mitternachtsblauen   
Bademantel gehüllt. Ihre Kleidung lag auf zwei Haufen, ordentlich zusammengelegt. Aya streifte   
den Frotteeüberzug ab und begann sich langsam wieder anzuziehen. 

Die Tür ging auf und er drehte sich nur etwas danach um, ohne innezuhalten- Schuldig und Crawford,   
in unauffälliger Alltagskleidung, offensichtlich ebenfalls geduscht und sauber und offenbar in eine Diskussion   
vertieft, traten ein. 

“...nur ein Teelöffel Zimt, ich schwöre- wirklich!”, betonte Schuldig soeben, “Die Wirkung ist   
phänomenal, willst du es ausprobieren?”  
“Nein danke.”

Aya atmete etwas aus. Er kannte die Stimme jetzt. Sie hatte sich so in sein Bewusstsein gefressen,   
dass er sich sicher war, sie in seinen Träumen zu hören. Merkwürdigerweise erschreckte ihn das nicht   
so sehr wie es sollte... er schloss mit etwas Mühe seinen Reißverschluss, zog den Rollkragenpullover   
zurecht und wandte sich zu Ken. 

Es war fast surreal ihn dort liegen und atmen zu sehen, aber irgendwie war er nicht überrascht.   
Er war jenseits von Überraschung im Moment. Schweigend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter,  
rüttelte ihn etwas, in der Hoffnung ihn aufzuwecken. 

“Oh, er schläft immer noch..? Soll ich helfen?”, bot Schuldig an. Aya warf einen Blick auf ihn,   
wie er sich die frisch geföhnten Haare schüttelte und aussah wie einer der vielen tausend   
Verrückten in den grauen Straßen dieser Stadt.   
“Was ist los mit ihm?”, hakte Crawford nach, und hantierte an seiner Armbanduhr.   
“Er schläft sich nur aus, der letzte Trip war ein bisschen stark für ihn. Es hat ihn ausgeknockt.”,   
Schuldig hob die Schultern, “Ich dachte ich lass ihn schlafen, er wird sich besser fühlen   
wenn er aufwacht...”

“Ken.”, sprach Aya seinen Partner an, “Komm schon, wach auf.”  
Im ersten Moment, als Ken Hidaka die Augen aufriss, fuhr er heftig zusammen, wich zurück,   
stieß mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Der nächste Schock folgte, als er Schuldig in wenigen   
Metern Entfernung sah. Der Deutsche warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu. 

Dann wandte Schuldig sich zu Crawford, murmelte etwas und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken,   
um ihn tief zu küssen. Aya ertappte sich erst nach langen Momenten dabei, sie angestarrt zu haben.   
Er wusste nicht so recht, wie er die Gefühle, die dabei durch ihn hindurch sickerten, deuten sollte.   
Ken stöhnte und er gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Oberarm. “Komm schon, zieh dich an.   
Wir verschwinden.”  
Langsam, wackelig folgte der Fußballer seiner Anweisung. 

Aya hörte Schuldig etwas flüstern. Es klang wie ein Danke und war sicher nicht an sie beide   
gerichtet. Crawford drehte sich zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Umschlag in die Hand.   
“Das ist für euch.”, bemerkte er schlicht, “Also dann.”

“Lass uns chinesisch essen gehen, Brad!”, bettelte Schuldig.   
“Wolltest du nicht unbedingt Pizza?”  
“Das war gestern!”

 

Mit einem metallischen Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Aya fühlte sich für einen Moment   
merkwürdig leer- er wollte nicht wirklich mehr Zeit als nötig in einem Raum mit den anderen   
verbringen-... oder...?

Ken schaffte es endlich, seine Schuhe zu binden und sie traten in hellblaue Morgendämmerung   
vor dem finsteren Untergrundclub. Beide atmeten instinktiv durch, ein paar Momente lang   
ließen sie nur die völlig alltägliche Straßenszene vor ihnen auf sich wirken, jeder seinen   
Gedanken nachhängend. 

Aya öffnete den Umschlag, vom leisen Geräusch reißenden Papiers begleitet und sie   
setzten sich langsam in Bewegung, noch etwas unsicher aber ironischerweise nicht wesentlich   
anders als sonst, die Straße hinunter. Hupende Autos, Passanten, Lieferwagen,   
sich quietschend öffnende Stahljalousien. 

“Wieviel Uhr ist es?”, wollte Ken wissen, und sah etwas verloren aus, als er die Hände tief in   
seine Hosentaschen grub. Aya hob den Arm und drehte das Handgelenk.   
“Zwanzig nach acht.”, meinte er. 

Er blätterte durch den Inhalt des Umschlags. Er enthielt drei Polaroids und eine Karte. 

 

Ken lachte trocken und merklich ernüchtert.   
“Zu allem Überfluss bleibt uns auch noch dieser scheiß Hit.”

Aya schüttelte den Kopf, schob ihm die Fotografien zu.   
“Hat sich erledigt.”, murmelte er. 

Ken blieb einen Moment völlig stumm und starrte die Fotos an.   
“Shit, da kam also das ganze Blut her...”, bemerkte er schwach. 

Aya las die Karte. 

“Als kleine Entschädigung ein Vorschuss für freie Feiertage.   
B.C.”  
Auf der Rückseite war etwas auf Deutsch gekritzelt, mit roter Farbe: 

“Fröhliche Schrei- Nacht”

 

~

 

Es war der vierundzwanzigste Dezember, halb neun Uhr morgens. Aya und Ken saßen durchaus   
lebendig auf einer Parkbank und Aya starrte auf die graubraunen Wasserwirbel des Kanals.   
Über den Hochhausdächern ging langsam die bleiche Sonne auf. Zaghafte Strahlen brachten   
Glasfenster zum Glühen. Ken drehte sich seitlich, hob die Beine auf die Bank und lehnte sich,   
endlich langsam etwas entspannter mit dem Rücken an Ayas Schulter. 

Sie sahen sich lange an.   
Ken ließ seinen Kopf tiefer sinken, sie küssten sich, lächelten etwas, Aya fuhr mit langen, blassen   
Fingern durch dunkle Haare. 

“Lass uns heute nacht zur Frühmesse gehen”, schlug Ken vor und Aya blinzelte mit schwachem   
Lächeln. “Was immer du willst.", meinte er, "Hast du Hunger?”  
“Noch nicht... lass uns noch hier bleiben bis es ganz hell ist.”  
Aya nickte.   
“Dieses... Frühstückslokal bei der U-Bahn-Station hat die besten Bagles.”  
“Tatsächlich..?”

Kens Haare waren weich und dufteten gut. Aya wollte sein Gesicht darin vergraben.   
Der Körperkontakt gab eine Ahnung von Wärme, obwohl es klirrend kalt war und sie beide   
dicke Mäntel trugen. Aya wollte sich an ihn schmiegen. Er hatte den Verdacht dass Weihnachten   
dieses Jahr gut werden würde. Wirklich gut. Es fühlte sich neu und anders an, nach Hoffnung und   
Erlösung und Alternativen. 

Er öffnete den Umschlag noch einmal. Etwas fiel ihm auf den Schoß, und er hob es auf. 

 

Es war eine Visitenkarte, darauf stand in schlichten schwarzen Buchstaben die Bezeichnung:   
“Private Hunting Club” und zwei Handynummern. 

Er warf einen Blick zu Ken hinüber.

 

-ENDE--


End file.
